


Leave Me Alone!

by Natileroxs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anko Family - Freeform, F/F, FACE Family, Hanatama Family, M/M, Not really an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: Lukas knows the life he's living isn't real. He has memories in his head that span hundreds of years. But no one wants to listen to his odd spouts of how he's the living embodiment of a country. And no matter how hard he tries, no one will call him by his real name, Norway.





	1. Part 1 - Murder is Frowned Upon in all Fifty States

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one has now been beta read by my friend Jess. Her tumblr is @damthatamazinggreensandwich

A bang startles Alexander out of the homework he’s attempting to complete. Normally he would shrug it off, these fights happened way more often than not, but alarm bells ring in his head.

“SHUT UP!” He hears his mother’s screech through the floorboards. Alexander got up from his desk. A blunt reply follows the yell. He starts walking towards the door when he hears more loud noises.

“Your name is LUKAS!” Alexander slips out of his room and heads for the stairs, his brother’s voice becoming more audible.

“I am Norway,” Alexander’s feet made little sound as he tiptoed down the steps. More of his mother's yelling drifts up the hall, this time intangible.

“Mum?” His voice is barely heard as he quickens his pace. By the time he is halfway down the steps, he can see what is happening. Lukas has pushed himself against the counter and has one of the large knives. His mother is a few meters away but is slowly getting closer. Alexander’s heart speeds up. “Mum!”

Lukas looks up to him for a minute, uncertain. Then he nods before looking back to the knife and turning it on himself. “I’ll just have to prove it.”

“Nor-“Alexander is cut off when he hears Lukas’ breath hitch. Blood drips down the young boy's hands, coming from a stab wound that he had just inflicted upon himself.

Their mother starts screaming then, but Alexander is frozen on the spot. Crimson is now staining the pristine white tiles and running down Lukas’ chin as the boy coughs up more and more blood. He falls forward, having now lost too much blood to stay firm on his feet.

Alexander moves on autopilot, taking the steps two at a time. He runs to the kitchen to catch Lukas in his arms, skidding to the ground. Screaming is still echoing in the house so Alexander turns to his mother. She is standing there, eyes wide and hair a mess.

“Shut up!” He spits in frustration. She complies. Alexander’s eyes catch the landline sitting on the bench. “Call 911!” He commands and she rushes over to the phone, still in a daze.

Alexander takes it upon himself to try and stop the bleeding. Luckily the knife has stayed in, so Lukas’ blood wasn’t spurting everywhere. He chooses not to remove it, leaving it to the professionals that he hoped would get there soon. He turns Lukas around so that the boy is lying against his chest. Alexander brushes his hair from his eyes and combs it with his fingers. He faintly hears his mother on the phone. Her voice is shaking and she’s swaying on her feet, face sheet white.

He’s actually surprised how well he’s taking this himself since he never imagined he’d be the calm one in these situations. But he knows that it will wear off and he will be sitting up in bed at one am, trembling like a flame in the wind.

* * *

 

By the time the ambulance gets to their house, his mother had gone through three glasses of wine. She’d started drinking as soon as she’d gotten off the phone, her way of coping he supposed. Paramedics came to the door and knocked. Alexander went about sending his mother to let them in. He was still on his knees. The hard floor made the position incredibly uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to move Lukas.  

His mother comes back, followed by three people in uniforms. One moved forward towards him and Alexander clung tighter to his brother. The paramedic moved so she was kneeling in front of him and asked him to let go, the other two coming up behind him. He reluctantly let go and the first woman and one of the pair laid him down on the tiles. One checked his injury and pulse while the other brought out a stretcher. But the last one pulled him back.

“Sir, could you please explain to me what happened, your mother?” He looked at Alexander for confirmation. Alexander nodded. “Yes, your mother seems to be a bit out of it right now, but that will pass.”

Alexander nodded again and looked sadly at Lukas as they picked up the stretcher and carried him out.

“I-What is going to happen to him?” Alexander’s voice wobbled.

“We need to stop the bleeding, it’s a good thing you left the knife in,” The man smiled slightly and helped Alexander up. The pair then made their way over to Alexander’s mother who was currently laying on the couch in the lounge which was adjacent to the kitchen.

“Ma’am, your son will have to come with me to explain what happened. You’ll need someone to drive you to the hospital, you can’t drive in your intoxicated state,” She nodded, gulping down another glass, further proving his point.

Alexander followed the man outside and secretly thanked the fact that he had only just gotten home from a friend’s house before starting his homework and was still wearing shoes. He heard his mother walk out and lock the door, blindly following. She hadn’t been as lucky, having to rush to her room to grab a pair of flip-flops to wear.

When they got in the car, it was a police car, the man was an officer. Of course. He started feeling sick. How was he keeping his cool? He got in the front, his mother laying herself out on the backseat. The officer started the car.

As they were following the ambulance, Alexander looked down at his hands that sat in his lap. He gulped as the officer cleared his throat.

“So...” He left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

“Yeah,” Alexander said quietly. He quickly explained what had happened, voice shaking. The officer didn’t say anything else.

* * *

 

When they’d finally gotten to the hospital, Alexander was shaking. He helped his mother out of the car and let her lean on him.

She’d fallen into hysterics, something he was surprised hadn’t happened to himself. Her nose was runny and her tears soaked the sleeve of his hoodie. The officer from before walked up to them, obviously finished talking to the medics. He wasn’t smiling.

“What-what is it?” He almost didn’t notice the stutter in his mother’s voice; it was drowned out by the hiccups following every word.

“Your son is in a stable condition,” The officer stated and Alexander sighed in relief. But the look in the man’s eyes stopped him short.

“But,” There was always a ‘but’. Nothing was ever perfect, was it? “But, the doctors have been talking. From what has been explained to me, Lukas has been having outbursts like this for a while. They think that something else might happen. Something worse.”

Alexander’s heart dropped. He knew what was going to be said before it was said.

“They are going to take him to a mental health facility so that he can get better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is not, I repeat, IS NOT an OC. He is a canon character and it will be revealed who he is later.
> 
> I hope to have regular updates for this but don't trust me on this. I have 23 or something chapters planned for this and I haven't even gotten an ending sorted. So just stay with me on this.


	2. Part 1 - Whispers in the Dark

Lukas never liked his name. No, that wasn’t right. He didn’t mind it, but it wasn’t his name. Not his real name. His real name was much more important. It was much more significant. His real name was Norway.

Yes, that sentence probably made him sound like a nut job but it was true. His name really was Norway. It had been for a long time now.

It had started when he was pretty young. He had a dream. It showed him the past. His past. As he grew up, the dreams got more vivid, more graphic. Violence and blood littered nearly every one.

But some, some were peaceful. He had dreams of a young blonde haired boy. In the dream, the boy called him ‘Big Brother’.

He remembered others. A tall man with blonde hair and glasses, standing next to a short, sweet blonde man. And a tall blonde with spiky hair. He was one of the most prominent people in the dreams.

When Lukas turned ten that was when everything changed. He was sleeping in bed when he woke up with a killer headache. He ran to the bathroom, careful not to wake his mother or brother. He splashed water on his face, feeling dizzy. His legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees, right there in front of the mirror. Closing his eyes, he curled up on the ground, attempting to muffle his whines and cries.

It was no use though. Just as he’d dreaded, Alexander’s voice travelled down the hall. “Lukas?” That’s when he knew. That wasn’t his name. His name, his real name, now seemed so obvious. As did the conclusion to all the dreams, the blonde man and the young boy he called little brother.

“Norway.” he whispered, but the word echoed anyway.

“Lukas?” Alexander’s voice was louder, he was getting closer. “Lukas, are you in here?” He was outside the door now.

“Norway.” he repeated, louder.

“Norway? What does Norway have to do with anything?” Alexander questioned, pushing the mostly closed door open. When he saw Lukas on the ground, he rushed forward and embraced him.

“It’s my name.” Lukas stated bluntly. Well, he did trust Alexander. The boy who claimed to be his older brother was familiar somehow.

“That’s silly.” Alexander tried to laugh. Lukas gave him a look. He was completely serious. “Your name is Norway?” His brother looked more concerned.

“Yes,” Lukas responded, nodding.

“O-Okay,” Alexander stuttered. “But isn’t your name Lukas?”

“It is one of my names, my main name is Norway. My human name is Lukas Bondevik,” Lukas told him, moving from the uncomfortable position on the ground to a wobbly standing. Alexander followed his lead and got to his feet as well.

“And when did you decide that?” Alexander seemed to be testing him now. Most likely seeing if the whole thing was a joke.

“I can’t remember,” Lukas led the way out of the bathroom, heading towards his room. “It was a long time ago,”

“But you’ve never mentioned it before,” Alexander opened the door and the two tiptoed into Lukas’ room. His elder brother closed the door and Lukas slipped under the covers. Alexander went and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I only remembered now.”

“So, do I still call you Lukas? Or would you like me to call you ‘Norway’?” Alexander still looked unsure, like the whole thing was an elaborate lie created to prank him.

“Norway is more preferable,” Lukas looked away.

“Okay, Norway it is,” Alexander smiled, getting up. “Well, good night ‘Norway’.”

“God Natt, Alexander,” Lukas buried himself in the covers and Alexander gave him one more wobbly nod before letting himself out and closing the door.

* * *

 

After that, Alexander and Lukas grew extremely close. Lukas also started getting people to call him Norway. Well, trying to. The only one that called him that was Alexander.

But Lukas wouldn’t give up. Alexander was perplexed by his stubbornness.

“It’s nothing,” Lukas shook his head when Alexander asked him about it. “It’s nothing compared to what happened with Emil.”

Alexander scrunched his brow in confusion. “Emil?”

“Iceland,” Lukas elaborated. “I’ve tried for decades for him to call me, ‘big brother’.”

“Oh,” Alexander sighed. “So, you have a younger brother?”

“Yes,” Lukas nodded.

* * *

 

Whenever Alexander had gotten home from school early, whether, for study or school-based activities, Lukas was always there.

Lukas hadn’t been going to school since that one night when he was ten. Lukas had been forging sick notes and faking the fact that he was in hospital. He had tests delivered to the house and then sending them off again, getting perfect scores. It confused Alexander greatly since he knew Lukas hadn’t been studying but rather surfing the web for information about his supposed ‘family’, which was primarily composed of the Nordic five and a micronation called Sealand.

Lukas had pointed out all the countries on the world map plastered across his bedroom, adding interesting commentary.

“That’s Denmark, he’s an idiot.” Lukas pointed to the country. “He’s always smiling and happy, it’s annoying.” But the look on his face said otherwise.

“That’s Sweden and Finland, they’re married. Sweden calls Finland his wife even though they’re both males.”

“Why?” Alexander asked.

“They spent a lot of time together after the Swedish war of independence. Sweden developed a crush,” Lukas walked away from the map. Alexander took the hint.

* * *

 

When Lukas woke up, his side ached. White light surrounded him and he held up his hand. As his sight returned, he felt each of his bones. Nothing was broken and it seemed none of his organs had been punctured.

People surrounded him. Nurses and Doctors stood over the bed. “So, you’re awake, Mr Bondevik. I am Doctor Ryers.”

“It’s Norway.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, yes.” Dr Ryers nodded slowly.

“Where is my brother?” Lukas’ eyes narrowed.

“You won’t be seeing him for a while.” Dr Ryers shook his head. Lukas glared. “After you are discharged from here, there will be two guards to escort you to your new home at Blackwood Mental Facility.”

“What?” Lukas sat up quickly.

“It’s to help you get better.” One of the nurses piped up. Lukas sent her a glare.

“We’ll be back when you can leave.” Dr Ryers told him and then the hoard of doctors and nurses cleaned out.

Lukas flopped down onto the pillow, looking up at the white ceiling. He didn’t understand anything. And he hated that. To not know how he got there and where his family was and what was happening.

When Dr Ryers got back, he came with two guards. They motioned for him to get up, something he refused. He was not going to leave. Not to go to some mental asylum. That was exactly what a ‘mental facility’ sounded like to him.

The guards pulled him out of bed and forced him to walk. He struggled against them for a bit before one of them injected him with something and his vision went dark.

* * *

 

Lukas woke again, his head pounding. He was lying in a white room of sorts, completely blank sans a small window. The ceiling was too low for him to stand and the room wasn’t very wide. This, combined with the bumps and the way the room moved, led him to believe that he was in some sort of vehicle.

He banged against the wall a few times, getting no acknowledgement that they’d heard him. He sighed and sat up.

After a few more minutes of twisting, turning and bumping, the vehicle stopped and he heard the sound of car doors slamming. Then the wall with the window opened up to reveal Dr Ryers and the two guards. The two guards grabbed him and pulled him out, clamping cuffs over his thin wrists. He glared at the pair.

They walked him towards a building that looked more like a prison than a hospital. He gave the two guards dark looks and then directed his gaze towards Dr Ryers.

“We’re here.” he said happily and Lukas narrowed his eyes.

He was about to spit out a remark but they’d entered the facility. As the receptionist talked with the doctor, Lukas noticed another doctor, female this time, heading towards them.

She smiled at him. “Oh, hello, you must be Lukas.”

“Norway.” He corrected her with an even voice. She nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard.

“I’m Doctor Mayla.” She grinned and held out her hand. He held up his shackled wrists and she nodded, moving her hand. She didn’t look deterred. “Well, I am going to be looking after slash monitoring you while you are here. Okay?”

He sent her a glare. She was almost as bad as Denmark. And that was saying something. Speaking of which, He wouldn’t admit it but he kinda missed that bright and cheerful country.

Dr Mayla led him away from the front desk, the guards following. She took him further into the building. Using a key card, she opened another door, letting him through but stopping up the guards. “Sorry, but you can’t go past here. Key, please.” She held out her hand. The guards looked reluctant but obliged.

Once out of sight of the guards, Dr Mayla unlocked the cuffs. “You won’t do anything; I’ve read your file. You’re only violent when you're pushed to the limit.” She grasped his hand. “And that is very unlikely to happen here.”

They’d started passing nurses and doctors by then. “Okay, so there are nine teens here, only one is too sick to leave his room. All males. So eight people for you to befriend,” She smiled happily at him and he frowned.

“Oh! And here’s one now,” She pointed to another doctor and what looked to be a patient, though at his angle he couldn’t see a face or hair.

“Doctor Mavis!” Dr Mayla greeted the male doctor.

“Doctor Mayla! And this must be your new assigned patient,” He gestured to Lukas. She nodded. The other patient had moved so Lukas could see their face. Male, spikes of blond hair and light blue eyes greeted him. The other's face, so familiar.

“Denmark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it. I got this out real quick since OnyxFang was bothering me about it so much. If anyone has any problem with how I've written Norway, tell me, please. This is the first time I've written him. 
> 
> I don't think there will be as quick updates for the chapters following this but they shouldn't be that bad


	3. Part 1 - Lillebror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Beta read. Thank you to my beta reader.

The blond looked at him, confused.

“Denmark?” He tilted his head. “I’m Matthias,”

Lukas’ heart dropped. He didn’t remember. After all his hopes had risen.

“What’s your name?” He asked. The doctors were still enraptured in their conversation.

“Norway.” he wished to see a flicker of recognition in the other’s eyes but there was nothing. He faintly felt Dr Mayla tugging him away. Matthias smiled, almost blinding him.

“Nice to meet you, ‘Norge’,” He too was being pulled away but in the opposite direction. (“Norway”)

Dr Mayla led him further down the hall. The walls were grey and the white vinyl was sickening. He couldn’t believe he had found Denmark in a place like this.

“You can talk to the others later,” Dr Mayla’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He stiffly nodded. They walked past a few doors with plaques on them. Dr Mayla pointed to one.

“That’s the game room; I’ll take you there once we’ve been to your room. Two in a room, aside from that other patient I mentioned before. Now that you’re here, Alfred will finally have a dorm mate.”

The names rang a bell in Lukas’ ears and he immediately traced it to the obnoxious and loud American that Denmark sometimes hung out with. Great.

Dr Mayla stopped at a door. Two names were written.

‘Alfred F Jones’

‘Lukas Bondevik’

Yes, that pretty much confirmed that it was America. But that meant that he might know where more nations were. Likely not, since there was a high chance that he was in the same boat as Denmark.

“Here’s your dorm, Alfred is very nice, don’t worry,” She smiled before opening the door.

“Alfred, I’ve brought your new dorm mate,” The room was pretty blank, light green walls and grey vinyl. Two beds had been pushed to opposite sides of the room. A single mattress lay on the ground. A blond sat on one of the beds, rectangular glasses and cowlick making it obvious that it was Alfred. On the other bed, sitting quietly was another blond that looked exactly like Alfred. It took him a few seconds to remember his name. Matthew, wasn’t it? Or Canada, to be more precise.

“Hey!” Alfred looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

“Hello, America.” Lukas greeted, Dr Mayla giving him a look.

“I think you heard wrong, my name is Alfred,” He replied. “And this is Matthew,”

“You don’t remember either.” Lukas sighed. Dr Mayla wrote a few things down on her clipboard before turning to Alfred.

“Who is Matthew?” She asked, sounding as if she’d asked this a million times before.

“He’s my awesome twin brother!” She shook her head, not pleased. She then wrote a few more things down. It finally made sense. Normally, barely anyone could see Matthew and everyone regularly forgot who he was, only remembering when the passive aggressive nation spoke up or did something out of character. So it made sense that no one could see him now. This must be why Alfred was there.

“What’s your name?” Alfred asked him. The whole time they’d been talking, Matthew had been quiet, probably used to everyone ignoring him.

“Norway,” He said quickly, cutting off Dr Mayla as she tried to respond with ‘Lukas’.

“Norway, huh, isn’t that a country?” Matthew looked interested as Lukas walked into the room and sat on the bed. He switched his gaze to Matthew quickly, the latter jumping slightly from his cold stare. ]

“It is. I am the Anthropomorphic Personification of Norway,”

Alfred chuckled. “Is that why you’re here? Cause if so, that’s a lame reason,” Lukas nodded. “I’m here for a lame reason too.”

“Norway, come on,” Dr Mayla’s voice cut through the unwavering silence. Lukas stood up and walked over to her, glaring.

“I’ll take you to the game room now, there should be more people for you to talk to there.” She pulled him away from the room and slammed the door shut.

She looked oddly uncomfortable but Lukas brushed her off. He’d think about that later. Several doctors passed them, giving him odd looks.

Most of them greeted Dr Mayla, her being unusually quiet and mumbling hellos. It confused Lukas even more. From what he’d gotten the gist of, she was bright and bubbly. Jumping around and always giddy and generally Denmark like.

Getting to the game room, Dr Mayla had become more like herself again. She still wasn’t as peppy but was getting better. “Okay, here’s the game room. It’s where everyone hangs out.” She opened the door, a small and fake smile on her face.

The walls were white but actual carpet was laid blue on the ground. Two couches sat in the corner, three tables sitting in the middle. Chairs surrounded the tables, nine in total, though one sat in the corner. Three people sat in chairs. Lukas froze. It was them.

“This is also where everyone eats and conver- Lukas?” She had just noticed that he’d stopped.

“Lillebror,” His voice was almost a whisper. (“Little Brother”)

Dr Mayla sent him a confused glance but he paid her no mind. He stepped towards the trio, them finally noticing him. Dr Mayla moved forward and introduced him.

“Guys, this is Lukas. He prefers to be called Norway, though,” She smiled. The eldest, Sweden, adjusted his glasses.

“Ja, I am Berwald,” He greeted, his eyes narrowing like normal. He gestured to the boy next to him. Finland. “This is my wife.” (“Yes”)

“W-what?!” The boy jumped. Berwald shot him a look and he immediately cowered. “Oh, I’m Tino, Tino Väinämöinen,” he seemed to have recovered quite quickly. But Lukas was used to the two and didn’t question it. His eyes darted over to the third occupant of the table.

“I’m Emil,” he said in a deadpan voice, flicking almost white hair away from his face.

“Sweden, Finland,” Lukas replied. Dr Mayla once again wrote something down on her clipboard. He turned to Emil. “Lillebror,”

“Huh?” Emil looked surprised but he quickly hid it behind an expression of nonchalant.

“Finland?” Tino repeated at the same time Berwald said ‘Sweden?’

“Norway here likes associating countries with people. He calls Alfred ‘America’. It’s odd but it’s what he feels comfortable with,” Dr Mayla explained. Lukas sent her a glare as Berwald and Tino nodded.

“What about me?” Emil asked, looked more at Lukas then Dr Mayla.

“You’re Lillebror Iceland,” Lukas told him.

“Little brother?” Emil didn’t look convinced. “I  don’t have an older brother,”

“What’s happening in here?” A voice came from behind them. Lukas turned around to see Matthias. He had a big grin on his face, but his eyes betrayed his confusion.

“Norway claims he is Emil’s older brother,” Tino explained. “I think it’s cute. Emil, why don’t you call all of us Big Brother?”

Emil glared at Tino. Dr Mayla let out a nervous laugh before scribbling on her clipboard.

“Emmy is our lillebror from now on!” Matthias grinned and threw over Lukas’ shoulder, which was immediately pushed off.

“My name is Emil, not ‘Emmy’. And I’m not calling any of you ‘big brother’,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there, I've introduced the rest of the Nordics. Seems like Alexander can't be any of those guys. Comment on who you think he is. 
> 
> I hope I wrote all the characters right. This is my first time writing them so please help me out.


	4. Part 1 - The Magic Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader for this chapter.

The five sat in the game room for a while, attempting to play a game of cards. Matthias still sucked at it, Lukas was glad some things hadn’t changed.  

The four had been constantly calling Emil ‘Lillebror’, which annoyed the hell out of him, but other than that, the evening had been rather pleasant. Until of course, a group of doctors entered the room. One by one, they took someone away until Lukas was the only one left. Dr Mayla stood by the door, seeing if he wanted to leave, but he stayed sat down, giving her the cold shoulder.

It didn’t make sense to him. Why was he the only one who remembered? And how could he escape?

The sound of the door opening jolted him from his thoughts and he discreetly looked up. Four people had entered, two doctors, two patients. The two doctors greeted Dr Mayla, but the two patients were the ones he was interested in. One had a messy mop of blond hair and forest green eyes and seemed to be conversing with a few faeries that had followed him in. But he must look like he was talking to nothing from the doctor’s perspective.

The second had strawberry blond hair and reddish eyes, grinning as his eyes trailed towards Lukas’ form. With his back to them, they couldn’t see his face and as such, only saw him as a newbie.

The blond had only just noticed him and was now walking towards him in quick strides. The other boy followed quickly, snickering at the thought of scaring the newbie. Just as the blond was about to introduce himself, Lukas spoke. “Hello England, Romania,” His voice betrayed no emotion.

The blond froze. “Wait a minute, I know your voice,” Lukas’ heart rose with hope. “It’s just like with Vladmir here. I recognised your voice but I can’t put my hand on where from.” He sat down next to Lukas and looked him in the eye. “I recognise your face, too,”

So there are remnants then. It made sense. Both England and Romania were incredibly in tune with their magic side.

The red eyed boy stopped. “Wait, what did you call me?” He asked, confused.

“Romania,” Lukas repeated. This was when Dr Mayla came up behind him.

“Hello boys, let me introduce Lukas, or he likes to be called ‘Norway’,” She smiled. The blond furrowed his abnormally thick eyebrows.

“But he called me a country.” The red eyed boy pointed to himself.

“Yes,“ She said slowly. “He’s been doing that all day.” She bit her lip as she started scribbling on her clipboard.

“Well, I’m Arthur Kirkland, and this is Vladmir Lupei,” The blond introduced them. Lukas nodded, rolling his eyes.

“Now we want to know why you’re so familiar because I don’t think we’ve met before.” Arthur continued.

“Ask the faeries, they should be able to tell you,” Lukas told him. Dr Mayla looked alarmed when he pushed away one of the many faeries hanging around.

“You can see them?” Arthur’s eyes widened and his expression was filled with both confusion and hope.

“Of course, he should be able to see them as well,” Lukas pointed to Vladmir and the boy stuck up his nose.

“Me, friends with faeries. I’m a vampire,” He told them, attempting to glare at Lukas.

“You were back when we were all friends,”

Arthur jumped. “You know who we are, don’t you. These faeries are always teasing me about not knowing the truth, but you must know!”

Lukas sighed. He could maybe tell these guys his theories. He knew Arthur would listen, but he wasn’t sure about Vladmir.

“I think we’ve had our memories wiped. I only have recently regained my memories.” Lukas said suddenly. Arthur thought about it for a second.

“It makes sense and would explain that vague sense of déjà vu that I keep having. So we’ve had our memories and before that we were friends?” Lukas nodded.

“You’re expecting me to believe that; yeah, you’re familiar but amnesia? Seriously?” Vladmir raised his eyebrows, not believing anything they were saying.  

“It’s an interesting thought though, and makes sense,” Arthur reasoned. “Perhaps you could explain what you remember to us, Lukas.”

“That’s enough,” Dr Mayla pulled Lukas away. “You should be heading back to your room,  _ Lukas _ .” She put emphasis on his name. He glared. Arthur shared his expression.

“We can talk tomorrow,” Arthur sighed heavily before turning to converse with a faerie that had approached him.

Lukas nodded before directing his gaze towards Vladmir. He stared back.

“Come now, Lukas,” Dr Mayla pretty much dragged him out the door. She went about leading him to his dorm, all while whispering to herself. Once inside, she sat him down on the now unoccupied bed. Alfred and Matthew were nowhere to be seen.

“I will bring you dinner when the time comes,” She told him. “I expected more from you, didn’t think you’d spread your silly nonsense around,” She looked down at him disapprovingly. “No matter, we’ll set you right.”

Lukas was shocked, though he didn’t show it. He expected the Doctors here to be calm and collected, understanding the situation, or at least as much as they could. They should have majored in physiology after all.

She stood in front of him for a minute before stepping out of the room and locking the door, leaving him in the room by himself.

* * *

 

“Another one, gone.” A voice hissed.

“I know, it’s absolutely ridiculous, they’re regaining their memories faster and faster.” Another voice whispered back.

“Sooner or later, the nations are going to find them.” A third interrupted.

“Then there will be hell to pay,” The first spoke again. “At least we won’t have to deal with  _ him. _ ” They all looked to the cage on the ground, which was made from one of the strongest metals in the world. A voice came from it.

“You let me out of here, da?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's heating up, huh? And candidates for who Alexander could be are dwindling down, slowly. 
> 
> Please comment if I got any characterization wrong, a reminder that this is the first time writing these characters. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented


	5. Part 1 - An Axe In the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that have left Kudos and Commented on the previous chapters.  
> Please inform me ever if anyone is out of character.

Ever since Matthias could remember, he and Berwald had been friends. They lived next door from each other after all. They went to the same school and explored the same forest behind their houses.

Berwald and he had been known to ‘fight’, which he didn’t really consider aggressive in anyway. They were just for fun, honestly. It started with them battling with sticks in the forest or wrestling in the grass in Matthias’ backyard. His mother always gave him odd and worried looks when he came home with scratches and bruises, but he would just go about patching himself up, only to do the same thing a few days later.

It got to a point where she was pleading for him to stop hanging out with Berwald, but Matthias was extremely defensive of their friendship, calling Berwald his ‘Brother’.

One day in summer, Matthias was off in the forest by himself. As he had just turned fourteen, he was allowed to go exploring alone. Though his mother was still concerned, constantly reminding him to be careful.

Many trees surrounded him and he was pushing branches out of the way when he saw it. It was glorious.

A razor sharp axe was stuck in the stump of a tree. It almost called to him and he walked forward in a daze.

He grasped the handle of the blade and then hesitated. What if it belonged to someone else? But who would leave an axe in the middle of the forest?

Making up his mind, he pulled harshly at the axe, it breaking out of the wood, and holding it high in the air. He almost felt a type of aura from it and that’s what compelled him to drag it home.

“Mum!” He called as soon as he’d made it out of the forest. His mother came out straight away, as she always did. She’d gotten a lot more skittish as he’d gotten older, not working and trying to home school him. He refused of course since that was one of the only times that he got to hang with Berwald.

She looked relieved to see him in one piece, but her relief quickly faded into fear when she saw what he was hauling behind him. “W-what is that?!”

He gave her a look. Wasn’t it obvious? “It’s an axe, I found it in the forest,” He’d made it to the deck where she stood. Stepping onto the wood, he pulled the heavy object up with him. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Uh...” She was speechless for a moment. “Wait! That’s dangerous! Why do you have it?!”

“Because it was calling to me. It’s mine now,” Matthias grinned, holding it high in the air to the horror of his mother.

“Put it down, now!” She demanded. Matthias sighed but complied.

“Why?” He whined.

“IT’S DANGEROUS! I’m going to go call your father, stay here and don’t touch it!” She crossed her arms before leaving. He gazed at the polished wood longingly, wishing to hold the deadly weapon again.

From where he stood, he could hear his mother’s voice through an open window. “Honey, please, you need to come home!” Matthias tilted his head. Why did his dad need to come home?

“Hej Matthias,” Came a familiar voice. Berwald stood, leaning over the fence that separated their houses. He looked down at the axe. “What’s that?” (“ _Hello_ ,”)

Matthias, against his better judgement, picked the axe up. “I found it in the forest. It’s awesome, right? I thought you were out with your family?”

The taller boy shook his head. “We had to come home, it’s going to rain,” He pointed to the dark clouds in the sky. Matthias hadn’t even noticed the lack of sunshine.

“Matthias,” His mother came up behind him. “I told you not to touch it. Put it down!” She cried. Matthias simply shook his head.

“It feels better in my hands,” He said, swinging it lightly. Berwald adjusted his glasses, eyes narrowing like normal.

His mother gulped at Berwald’s stare but then stepped towards Matthias. “Put it down!” She repeated a slight waver in her voice.

Matthias was about to answer when a piercing ache stabbed through his head. He froze. His mother did too, confusion written on her face. Even Berwald looked concerned.

He dropped to his knees, the axe falling out of his hands and to the ground. He then grabbed his head, crying out in pain, shaking all over.

“Matthias!” His mother called out, rushing to him but was pulled away. A strong, bulky blond man stood behind her. It was Matthias’ father.

“Dear, please go get the car started. I think it’s time,” He whispered. Berwald glared as he picked Matthias’ curled up form.

“Put him down,” Berwald’s rough voice was ice. Matthias tried to push away from his father but only succeeded in causing himself more pain, making him yelp. Berwald repeated his command.

Matthias’ mother had already started her car and now the hum of the engine signalled that she was ready to go. Berwald’s hand quickly snapped forward and grabbed Matthias’ wrist.

“I’m coming with him,” Berwald’s parents had finally come out from their house, probably alerted by the sound of Matthias’ cries.

“What’s going on?” Berwald’s father asked and the other man motioned to his own son.

“We don’t know, but we’re taking him to the doctor,” He said.“I’m going with him,” Berwald had made his way over the fence and was now standing by Matthias’ father. Berwald’s mother looked shocked.

“I’m going with him,” Berwald had made his way over the fence and was now standing by Matthias’ father. Berwald’s mother looked shocked.

“But you know where he’s going, right?” She asked, worried. Berwald shook his head.

“I don’t care,” His glare hardened and his mother stepped back. She then motioned to the front of the house.

“I’ll come with you, h-he needs someone to sign him in,” She stepped into the house, followed by her husband. She then emerged out her front door, walking up her drive way and towards the humming car.

Berwald followed Matthias’ father to the car. His mother was sat in the back seat and he sat next to her, Matthias’ father placing his so called son down on the seat before buckling him in.

They took off and Berwald’s mother turned to her son, eyebrows creasing in worry. “Are you sure you really want to do this? You don’t know what you’re getting into,”

“I have heard you talk late at night,” Berwald glared at her. She stiffened.

“You did?” He nodded and she sighed heavily. “You weren't supposed to hear us,”

Berwald then felt a hand grasping his wrist. He looked down to see Matthias’ arms embracing him. His pale face looked up at Berwald, worried that he’d push the weak boy away. Berwald didn’t.

* * *

 

Matthias was looking a bit better by the time they’d gotten there. Berwald let the shorter boy lean on him and they hobbled along together, behind Matthias’ father but in front of their mothers.

Matthias’ father opened the door and held it open for the rest to walk in.

“Yes, Sir?” The receptionist asked, slightly confused.

“This is my son, Matthias,” He gestured to Matthias and Berwald’s mother stepped forward.

“And this is my son, Berwald,” The rest of the conversation was drowned out by Matthias’ quiet voice.

“Where are we?” He asked, finally realising the hospital like environment. Berwald didn’t respond. “Hospital?” Berwald shook his head.

Two doctors had walked out of one of the doors and seemed to have been called by the receptionist. One approached Matthias while the other walked up to Berwald.

“Nice to meet you Mr Oxenstierna,” It was a woman. “I’m doctor Kaysa,” Her voice was deeper than any other woman he’d met before.

Matthias looked at them, still confused. He decided to voice his confusion aloud. “Where are we?”

“You are at Blackwood Mental Facility,”

“What?” Matthias looked confused, worry written across his face.

“Your parents signed both of you in because they were incredibly concerned about you,” Dr Kaysa said simply. “You’ll be staying here for observation for a few days,”

Berwald glared at her, but followed none the less when she led him through the door they’d previously come from. Matthias looked at him while he was dragged away by his own doctor. This wasn’t what he wanted when he picked up that axe. Not at all.

* * *

 

“Ivan was taken away last night,” Matthias said casually. Berwald narrowed his eyes. “I don’t have a dorm mate anymore, and neither do you,”

Berwald remained quiet so Matthias continued. “The doctor said we were behaving and that I could move back to our old room,”

“I just wish I knew what happened to Ivan,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know how they got there. I wanted to go into more detail but thought better of it since it probably wouldn't contribute to the story at all.  
> I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday but unfortunately, I didn't get enough time to type all of it up.  
> Last chapter, yes that was Russia, and yes he used to be dorm mates with Denmark. The whole thing with Sweden not having a dorm mate will be explained later. 
> 
> Sweden and Denmark are one of the best BroTPs ever. Sometimes I get really frustrated when people write the Nordics like they abuse Denmark, Norway included. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll go back to Norway, and don't worry we'll get around to Alexander too.


	6. Part 1 - You Can See Him?

Dr Mayla wouldn’t let him out of his room after that. She obviously didn’t trust him not to spread his ‘nonsense’. He found it stupid. He was just telling the truth, after all.

A knock at the door made Lukas look up. It must be Dr Mayla with his dinner like she promised. He was surprised to see that he was only half correct. It was Dr Mayla, but she came empty handed, sans her clipboard but he was pretty sure that was connected to her by now.

“Lukas,” She sounded relieved. Like she thought he could have gone somewhere. “Come on now, you’re going to visit the psychiatrist and then I’ll get you some dinner.

Lukas glared. He didn’t want to see some doctor who would treat him like a child even though he was much older than any of the doctors in the world. Well all the proper ones anyway, he was unsure how many nations classified themselves as doctors if any did at all.

Not like he had much of a choice. Dr Mayla was already pulling him down the hall at a fast pace. She stopped at a door, the name plate displaying the name

‘ _Dr Carlton’_

Dr Mayla knocked lightly. “It’s Doctor Mayla with Lukas,” She spoke through the door when her knock was met with silence. Suddenly the door opened and another doctor came out, followed by Alfred and Matthew. Matthew’s gaze was down cast and Alfred’s hands were balled into fists. Lukas made a note to himself to ask later.

“Come in Dr Mayla, Lukas,” A man’s voice came from the room and Dr Mayla basically shoved him inside.

A man sat in a chair behind a wooden desk. A long chair sat across from him which Lukas relaxed into. Dr Mayla gave him a nod before stepping out and closing the door.

“You must be Lukas,” The man looked at him. “Well I am Doctor Carlton and I am here to help y-“Lukas cut him off.

“Norway,”

“Ah yes, Dr Mayla informed me of your little nickname,” He nodded, writing something down on his clipboard. Lukas was completely convinced that he and Dr Mayla were related by the way they were attached to their clipboards.

“Can I go?” Lukas asked, bored of the whole ordeal already.

“Asking that already, you seem to be overeager to leave,” Dr Carlton chuckled and Lukas glared.

“Well, Lukas, how are you feeling?” He changed the topic.

“Norway,” Lukas corrected. Dr Carlton shook his head.

“We can’t have that. You need to know your real name and it’s not Norway,”

“Yes, it is,” Lukas’ eyes narrowed. “I am the anthropomorphic personification of Norway, so it’s my name,”

Dr Carlton shook his head again; Lukas could almost hear the tutting in his voice. “No, no, no Lukas,” The man sounded like he was scolding a child. Lukas glared at him. “That’s not right, you name is Lukas Bondevik. You are fourteen years old and you have a mother and an older brother.”

“No,” He shook his head. “I am the anthropomorphic personification of Norway and I am 1145 years old,”

“Lukas, please!” Dr Carlton raised his voice slightly. Lukas stood up, sick of the man’s voice. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m leaving,” He walked towards the door, Dr Carlton standing up.

“You can’t leave, Lukas,”

“Yes, I can,” Lukas grabbed the door handle and opened it, revealing Dr Mayla, who was mid-knock.

“Oh! You’re done already?!” She asked, voice high-strung.

“I guess we are,” Dr Carlton did not look happy. “He wasn’t very cooperative.”

Dr Mayla sighed. She gently pulled Lukas towards her. “Well, let’s go get you some food. Perhaps he’s just agitated because he’s hungry,” Lukas sent her a glare but followed her, happy to leave Dr Carlton’s presence.

Once they were further down the hall, Dr Mayla stopped and turned to him. “Lukas,” She started. “Come on, give him a chance. This is the only way you’re going to get better,”

“I don’t need to get better,” He told her and continued walking. Dr Mayla rushed to keep up with him.

“Please, Lukas!” She pleaded but he ignored her in favour of opening the door to his dorm. Alfred sat on his own bed, Matthew rubbing Alfred’s back. The pair greeted him as he entered Matthew’s voice much quieter, not expecting to be heard.

“Fine, I’ll be back,” Dr Mayla sighed and shut the door behind her.

“Hello, America, Canada,” The twins froze, eyes widening in unison. “What?” Lukas acted as if he didn’t know what had startled them.

“You can see Mattie?” Alfred asked at the same time Matthew said something similar.

“Yes, did I not mention it before?”

“But no one else can see him!” Alfred said quickly, excitement evident in his voice. “Does this have something to do with you being ‘Norway’?” Lukas nodded.

“Finally,” Matthew’s whisper was heard by the other two and they turned to him. Alfred immediately hugged his brother.

“Finally!” Alfred repeated his brother’s sentiment much louder.

“That’s why you’re here, right?” Alfred nodded and Lukas rolled his eyes.

“Well, that and some nightmares I have...” Alfred sighed. “But mostly because of Mattie.”

Since Lukas had nothing to add, he stayed quiet. Alfred took this as his queue to continue.

“I’m just so happy that finally, someone can see Mattie!” His grin faltered. “Dr Carlton tried to tell me that Matthew wasn’t real,”

“He didn’t believe me either,” Lukas told him.

“That’s stupid, this is all really stupid!” Alfred growled. “Why can’t people just open their eyes and look properly? If they did that, they would see Matthew, because he is there!” He clenched his hand into a fist. “Even though he is kinda quiet and blends in a little, that isn’t a good enough reason to ignore the fact that he exists!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Matthew are so sweet. I hate when people forget that America and Canada are pretty close in canon. 
> 
> The age of Norway I got from the Wikipedia page of when Norway was established and just took it away from 2017 since I'm pretty sure that's when this is set. 
> 
> I'm gonna put in ages for each important character that has been introduced.  
> Lukas - 14  
> Alexander - 18  
> Matthias and Berwald - 16  
> Tino - 13  
> Emil - 12  
> Arthur - 15  
> Vladimir - 14  
> Alfred and Matthew - 17  
> Ivan - 21
> 
> Thanks to all that gave kudos and commented on previous chapters.


	7. Part 1 - A Forgotten Child

When Alfred was young, he was already what he considered a master thief. He stole food from the cupboards and whined to his parents for more because he was ‘hungry’.

Actually, he was just getting the food for his brother. The other boy was almost paper thing with malnutrition. Poor Matthew was never noticed by their parents, it was if he wasn’t even there. It was up to Alfred to get him food and water.

Alfred was nearly caught at first, but through the years of opening the door for someone who ‘wasn’t there’; they always assumed that he just talking to his ‘imaginary friend’. They never knew it was actually their other, quieter son.

Alfred loved his brother a lot. Matthew was so small and weak, but so sweet and smart. Alfred was determined to protect his brother no matter what, even if that meant running away to join the circus or something.

Unfortunately, his parents didn’t share his sentiment. Every year on the twin’s birthday, they’d singly celebrate Alfred’s with a big cake and random kids that he didn’t really know. Afterwards, Alfred would sneak off with a cupcake and candle and celebrate Matthew’s birthday.

Sometimes, Alfred would wake up in a cold sweat, images of war and death in his mind. A black haired man was crying in those dreams or screaming but it depended on the nightmare.

Matthew would always be the one to comfort him into the early morning. They were completely inseparable. They didn’t wish to be apart and one of the upsides to Matthew’s invisibility is that no one questioned them.

By the time Alfred turned 16, his parents were practically indifferent to his ‘overeating’. He wasn’t even sure if they’d noticed that he wasn't as big as he should be, or that he snuck food under the table at dinner.

He was in the middle of grabbing a bag of chips to share with Matthew when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“What do you think you’re doing?” It was his father and the man looked both annoyed and concerned. “Is your stomach a bottomless pit or something? You just had a massive lunch a little while ago; you’re going to get fat,”

Alfred pouted, internally attempting to calm himself. He needed to keep up a façade so that his father didn’t get suspicious. “What do you mean Pops, lunch was ages ago!”  
“Alfred you’ve really been stuffing your face recently,” His father shook his head. “What’s going on with you? Is there something wrong?”

Alfred was quick to deny this. “No, no, I’m fine,” He grinned but knew it looked completely forced.

His father didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? You shouldn’t eat as much as you do,”

“I was only going to have half the packet!” Oh no, now if he came back with an empty packet, he’d be called a liar. Curse his mouth for running a hundred miles per minute.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah!” Alfred argued.

“And who’s gonna eat the other half? Several chip packets have disappeared recently, were they just you eating ‘half’?” His father’s eyebrows raised, irritation sinking into his voice. Alfred gulped. He’d been caught. Time to take a shot in the dark.

“It was Matthew,” His voice came out hesitant. “Matthew has been eating the rest,”

“Matthew, who’s Matthew?” His father looked confused; to his knowledge, Alfred didn’t have friends come over. His words made Alfred’s blood boil.

“Your other son,” He hissed under his breath. He was completely fed up with his parent’s ignorance.

“What?” His father’s brow creased. “Alfred, you don’t have a brother, that’s just silly,”

“What would you know?!” Alfred suddenly cried. It took his father by surprise. Matthew, who had just been stepping out to see what was taking Alfred so long, jumped back at the volume of his brother’s voice.

“Alfred, that is no way to talk to me,” His father scolded. “You don’t have a brother; I know you wish you d-“Alfred broke him off.

“Shut up! Matthew has been forgotten and mistreated and malnourished because you are just so BLIND!”

Alfred’s fists were clenched, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Matthew went to stop the conflict but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything with his invisibility. So he simply tried to persuade Alfred to back off. “Alfred, come on, let’s go,”

Alfred crossed his arms and held the bag of chips to his chest. He then followed Matthew to their shared bedroom.

Once he’d stepped inside, he slammed the door loud enough to echo through the house. He imagined his mother would be woken up from her mid day nap with all the noise.

Matthew sat down on the bed and he followed the action. He was still fuming, even with the door slam.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your fight but I don’t think you should fight Papa,” Matthew looked down.

“I hate it!” Alfred suddenly burst out. “I hate how no one can see you! How you’re mistreated and forgotten!”

Matthew patted him on the back. They just sat like that for a bit. Alfred’s head on Matthew’s shoulder, his tears soaking Matthew’s shirt.

“I wanna run away,” Alfred’s voice came out shaky. Matthew looked up shock on his face.

“What? No!”

“I wanna run away with you and look after you,” Alfred looked extremely determined. Matthew wondered if he’d be able to talk him out of this. Probably not but he was going to try.

“But where would we get the money? Yeah, sure we could steal some cash from mama and papa, but it would only take us so far. Certainly wouldn’t feed two people. And neither of us are old enough to get a job. And even after that, no one can see me so I can’t be hired. I’d basically be useless,”

“I don’t care, I’m sick of you being treated like this! I don’t want to be here anymore,” Alfred whined. He stood up and pulled his suitcase out of the cupboard. “We’re leaving, I need to protect you and I can’t do that here,”

“Alfred!” Matthew protested, but Alfred was already stuffing warm clothes into the suitcase. Luckily the twins were the same size.

“Brother!” He kept on, Alfred continuing to ignore him in favour of packing the suitcase full of things he thought they would need. “Alfred, please!”

Once finished, Alfred snuck out of the room and returned laden with toiletries and blankets, placing these in a second suitcase.

“I’ll take this bag and you take that one,” Alfred told Matthew. “We’ll hide these under the bed and once Mama and Papa are asleep, we get them out and steal some cash from Mama’s purse,”

He pushed the two suitcases under the bed as he continued. “Mama always has lots of money in her purse, so we nick it and leave out the front door. Then we catch one of those night buses and head north towards Canada,”

“Wow, you’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Matthew commented, defeated. He’d given up trying to talk sense into his brother.

“Well, I do think about it a lot when I’m alone,” Alfred admitted. They’d finally dug into the bag of chips.

The room was silent after that.

* * *

 

The twins’ mother and father had come in to say goodnight hours ago. Their father had done it with worry in his eyes while their mother was still blissfully ignorant.

The house was now silent. Alfred tensed up in bed and Matthew gulped. He was going to do it.

Alfred climbed out of bed, making sure the sound of his feet hitting the ground was virtually non-existent. Matthew followed him, not caring if his footsteps were silent or not. No one ever heard him anyway. Gently, Alfred pulled the suitcases out. The pair winced as the wheels made a screeching sound. They stood, frozen, but nothing happened. So Alfred lifted one of the suitcases onto the bed, Matthew following suit.

Alfred then handed Matthew a pair of trousers and a shirt, keeping another pair for himself. Once the two were dressed and lacing up identical boots, Matthew spoke. But it was more of a whisper.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” When Alfred turned to him, you could see the determination written in his expression. But his eyes betrayed his uncertainty.

“I don’t know if this will work,” He looked down. “But we need to try,”

Matthew grasped his hand. “I’m also unsure, but if you really want to do this then I will follow you,” Alfred looked up at him with a thankful gaze, keeping silent. “Even though you’re a gigantic oaf, I love you,”

Once the pair had shoes on they stepped out of the room, eyes scanning the hall for anyone. Not that there would be anyone but it would be better to be careful.

In the kitchen, their mother’s handbag sat, alone and in the open. Alfred rifled through it, finding her purse and taking many notes out of it.

Matthew gulped again when he discarded the purse on the bench and walked casually towards the door, suitcase in tow. Matthew rushed to follow.

It was a little tricky to get the door open. The handle had always been stiff. Alfred rattled it slightly, cringing at the sound it was making. Matthew hoped this wouldn’t be the thing that got them caught.

A few more rattles and the door was open. Cold air chilled them to the bone but they continued outward.

It was the closing of the door that really screwed them over. Once the pair were free from the clutches of their childhood home, Alfred was determined to take off as quickly as possible. He let go of the door, expecting it to swing closed soundlessly.

But no. The blasting wind caught the wood and it slammed shut with a bang. The twins eyes widened in fear. A light flickered on and they started moving.

From the window, their parents saw Alfred sprinting with a suitcase out the gate. Alarm bells rang in their heads and the couple split up. Alfred’s mother opened the window and yelled for him to come back, while his father rushed out the door to follow his son.

“Alfred!” Matthew cried. “They’re coming!” Alfred sped up.

“Alfred,” It was his father this time. His tone was a lot different to Matthew’s. Angry. “Alfred, come back!”

Alfred and Matthew were running towards the bus stop. Luckily there was a bus there. But it was about to leave.

“Alfred! Please!” His mother had followed them out. Alfred put on another burst of speed. The doors to freedom were closing. The bus pulled away and Alfred cried out in a mixture of fear and disappointment.

Matthew had caught up with his brother, who had fallen to his knees when he saw the bus pull away. “It's okay, Alfred. We tried,”

“No!” He yelled. “I need to leave!” Their mother and father were approaching. Alfred slammed his hand against the ground, tears streaming down his face.

Matthew sat down next to Alfred and let him lay in his lap. Their parents finally caught up and his mother’s face was heartbroken. She was both confused and absolutely terrified.

“Alfred, why?” Was all she asked. He didn’t look up at her. It simply looked like he was lying on the concrete.

His father had come up behind them. He kneeled down and moved Alfred’s head to his own lap. “Alfred, what is wrong with you?” Alfred moved his head away. “Alfred, answer me,”

“Matthew,” His voice was quiet.

“Not this again,” His father sighed.

“Who’s Matthew?” Alfred’s mother asked, calmer this time.

“His brother, he says,” His father’s voice was getting was getting distant. Immediately alarm bells started ringing in Alfred’s head. Spots were appearing in his vision. Matthew also felt light headed.

Before they drifted off completely, Alfred heard one thing. “Matthew is probably his coping mechanism. He’s lonely so he dreamed up a brother,”

And the twins were then sucked into a black abyss unanimously.

* * *

 

Alfred woke up in an embrace. For a minute he had forgotten what had happened. All that mattered was that both him and Matthew were safe and together.

Then everything came back to him. His heart started pounding against his ribcage and he quickly blinked his eyes open. White walls, white floors. He reached over and shook Matthew awake.

“Mattie! Wake up!” He almost yelled. Matthew yawned slightly. Footsteps echoed behind them, getting closer.

“Good morning Mr Jones,” Said a sickly sweet voice and he immediately knew he would hate the person speaking. A cold chill went through him, freezing him to the bone.

A woman with a plump face and chubby cheeks sat across from him. He’d realised that him and Matthew had been squished together on a couch. He helped Matthew sit up and the two sat facing the woman.

She wore a lab coat with shoulder length golden hair and brown eyes. “Now, you must be confused on what is happening,” She said. Alfred gulped, her large form was defiantly intimidating.

“Where are we?” Assuming he was talked about both himself and her, she continued.

“This is Blackwood Mental Facility. Your parents admitted you last night. They were very worried about you,” She explained, every word making Alfred’s heart drop even further.

“Why? They’re the ones who should be here,”

“Why do you say that?” She asked, the calm never leaving her voice. It was kind of creepy.

“They forgot Matthew,” Alfred clutched Matthew’s hand tighter, she noticed. “They always forget Matthew,”

“Tell me who Matthew is,”

“My brother,” He responded quickly. “No one can see him,”

She nodded. Her eyes grazed back over his hand, still intertwined in Matthew’s.

“So he’s here then?”

“Yes,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last few chapters were pretty short, I've decided to bless you with a rather long one. This is officially the longest chapter yet, 11 pages when I originally wrote it. 
> 
> I do apologize for the long wait, I kinda lost my muse and my time to do it has cut down. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for leaving kudos and commenting on chapters. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a bit shorter and more filler-ish, but the action will start soon. Don't you guys worry, I've got a lot of interesting things planned for future chapters. 
> 
> This is the last backstory chapter planned so far. There will be one to explain everything but that will be way into the future.


	8. Part 1 - A Brother, Not a Reason to Give Sympathy

If there were words to describe how he was feeling, he didn’t know them. His vocabulary wasn’t very vast, especially at the moment. He’d clammed up when they’d gotten home. Empty house, hollow and melancholy.

Alexander did not look forward to the next day. He didn’t sleep, obviously, and bags hung under his eyes when he looked in the mirror.

In the lounge, his mother lay, hung-over. She snored loudly and Alex was certainly glad one of them had managed to doze off.

He packed his school bag and only remembered his forgotten homework. Oh well, at least he had a reasonable excuse.

Shouldering the bag, he shot a look at his mother’s sleeping form before picking up her keys and his wallet. He could drive, though he normally got dropped off.

* * *

 

His eyes were almost dead as he pulled up to the school. Pocketing the keys, he hopped out and locked the car.

“Hey, doesn’t your mother normally drop you off?” A voice came from behind him. A girl with amber eyes and curly brown hair stood there. Jenny.

“Hi Jenny,” He avoided her question.

“Come on Alex, I know you,” She crossed her arms, thick eyebrows furrowing.

“Mom's at home, on the couch, hungover,” He stepped away. “And no, I don’t want to talk about it,” He added when she opened her mouth to question, turning his back and walking towards the school.  

“Alex!” She’d started following him.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it,” He sped up, cursing under his breath at his tired limbs.

“Alex, tell me! I can’t help you if you don’t tell me!” She glared. He was getting sick of her whining. So he quickly spun around, grabbing her wrist. He then darted around into an empty corridor, pulling her with him. No one came down here.

“Fine, just keep quiet,” His voice was agitated but to be honest it wasn’t like he wanted, in gruesome detail, explain how his sweet little brother had tried to commit suicide last night.

Well, he supposed that wasn’t quite right. Lukas only stabbed himself to make a point, not because he wanted to die. An odd point but his brother was odd. Not that it bothered him. But he couldn’t help but admit the fact that it did.

“Are you going to tell me?” Her voice shocked him out of his stupor and he tried to look like he hadn’t been fading into the black abyss that was his mind.

“Oh yeah,” Alexander said lamely. “Ugh, this is hard to say... can I just come out with it bluntly?” She nodded, full of slight irritation and anticipation. He felt like those feelings would disappear quickly.

“Last night my little brother got stabbed,” It came out rushed and he knew he could have phrased it a lot better. Jenny leaned away, looking slightly green. He didn’t blame her and was now thoroughly regretting his decision to tell her. He could have lied or something.

“What do you mean? Was there a murderer or did he get attacked on the st-“He cut her off.

“Himself. He stabbed himself. Jenny, last night my brother tried to kill himself,” Alexander felt it was the only way to explain it, even though it wasn’t technically correct.

“Oh no,” Her eyes brimmed with tears, though she was defiantly making an effort to blink them back. He and Jenny had been friends for years now. Ever since she moved from Australia. “Is he okay?”

“He’s...” Alexander bit his lip. It wasn’t like he really knew the answer to the question. “He’s still alive if that’s what you mean,”

Jenny’s head tilted slightly in confusion. So Alexander elaborated. “They took him somewhere else. I don’t know if I will see him again,”

She was ready to question him more, but he stepped away from her. She took the hint and shut her mouth.

Stepping into class came with his usual chatter but today it was muted. He didn’t really care what new game was out or how well someone did on a test. It wasn’t important. It was like the whole experience had put the world into perspective.

He sat down at his desk as the bell rang and people reluctantly quietened. The teacher came in and stood in front of the class with a finger to his lips and a serious look on his face.

Alexander got a bad feeling in his stomach. Especially as slight whispers started around him.

“Quiet now class,” The man’s voice was soft, gentle, making him feel worse. “Now Alexander,” Everyone turned to him. He gulped.

“Could you leave the classroom for a minute?” Alexander got to his feet and the whispers got louder.

Alexander stayed quiet as he left the classroom and closed the door. Then he pressed his ear to said door so he could listen in.

“Class, Alexander has recently experienced a sudden loss in his immediate family,” Queue gasps. “I want everyone to treat Alexander like normal. I’m sure he would not appreciate being gawked at.”

Alexander scowled. If the teacher had just kept quiet, it would be so much easier. But no, everything had just been made ten times harder.

The rest of the day was going to be torture.

* * *

 

As he’d predicted, the day had been horrible. Despite his teacher’s words, people still tread carefully around him. They gave him curious glances and sympathetic words that didn’t mean anything.

By the time the bell rung for home time, he felt sick. He shouldered his bag and walked out of the classroom, attempting to avoid people. But Jenny had other plans.

“Hey, I’ll walk you to your car. You look like you’re about to pass out,”

“I’m fine,” Alexander quickly cut in.

“You don’t look very ‘fine’,” Jenny crossed her arms.

Alexander tried to step away. “Not in the mood,” She glared but he just walked away from her. Getting to his mother’s car, he breathed heavily.

“She’s just so persistent!” He shook his head, gunning the engine.

When he got home, the smell hit him hard. Baking bread and homemade cookies. Entering the kitchen, he was overwhelmed. His mother stood in the kitchen surrounded but freshly made pastries and desserts.

“Mum?!” She looked up, bags under her eyes. She also had the widest and creepiest smile on her face.

“Hey honey, why don’t you try some?” She held out a plate.

“I was just going to do my homework,” He backed away.

“Take some up with you,” Well that was new. His mother never normally let him eat in his room. She said it attracted ants.

“Okay,” He reluctantly took the plate of cookies and made his way up the stairs, trying not to think about how he’d run down them yesterday. Yeah, not a happy thought.

Once in his room, he gently placed the plate on his desk, chucking his bag on the ground and flopping down on his bed.

“Why?” He simply asked. “Why me?”

Pieces of paper fluttered on his desk slightly and he took it as a sign. So he got up and sat down at his desk, taking out a pen.

_‘Dear Norway’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. It's a little bit of set up for a few more important chapters down the road. Despite that, I'm not very happy with it. 
> 
> Next chapter is hopefully going to be ten times better. Focusing on Romania because he is beautiful. 
> 
> Jenny may come back. I dunno


	9. Part 1 - Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence in this chapter, though nothing has really begun, yet...
> 
> And sorry for the wait, I didn't have much time last week plus I got sick

It wasn’t as if he was surprised when Dr. Ryer came to escort him out. It was one of the usual occurrences that kept Vladimir sane. That and Arthur of course. His only friend so far.

Dr. Ryer led him down the regular route to the visitor’s bay. It was empty. Maybe he was late. Work probably kept him up late now that Vladimir wasn’t there helping.

“We’re here!” A voice came from the doorway. He would know that voice anywhere. He turned around and sure enough. Standing by the door were two people he instantly recognized.

A woman with light brown hair stood with a slightly taller dark haired boy. The boy immediately came and hugged him, which was normal. Vladimir had definitely anticipated it.

Her visit was he did not.

“What are you doing here Elizabeta?” Vladimir gently pushed the other male away, glaring. Her being there kinda tensioned the mood.

“Nikolai seemed upset and Katyusha encouraged me to accompany him,” She frowned, eyes betraying her uncertainty of him, sending dirty looks at the doctor. He could only try and imagine why Katyusha thought the two being in the same room was a good idea.

Nikolai was sitting down now and Dr. Ryer took his cue to leave. Now it was only the three of them.

“What’s the food like here?” Elizabeta broke the silence. Vladimir cringed.

“Not the best,”

“Probably better than on the streets,” Nikolai smiled at the light heartedness of the conversation. The undertones unnerved Vladimir though so he just shook his head and tried to come up with something witty.

“Nope, it’s like glorified hospital food,” Elizabeta giggled at that. He took it as a sign that it was alright of a response. It must have been good if she was laughing, right? Suddenly remembering, he frowned. “How is everyone? Lili taking it hard?”

Elizabeta nodded, looking down. “Her and Natalia have been together nearly all the time. Vash close by too. It hit everyone badly. Katyusha has been trying to cheer everyone up... Oh yeah! I almost forgot,” She turned to her handbag, digging through it. She then pulled out a cloth, Nikolai taking it and wrapping it around his head.

A scarf.

“She knitted you a new one. Your old one was a little dirty and _stained_ ,” He knew exactly what she meant. His hands weren’t the cleanest.

The scarf around his neck, he’d already wrapped it securely, was most defiantly clean. The red wool was warm and he suspected stain proof. Another plus was that it complemented his naturally red eyes.

Vladimir smiled despite himself. “Tell her 'thank you',”

“She made everyone a new scarf, even Roderich. He says he wouldn’t normally wear it but since she’s pretty much his sister by this point, he accepted it,” Vladimir had nearly forgotten that Elizabeta and Katyusha had gotten engaged a few months ago, right before he came to this dreadful place.

“I’m sure,” Vladimir grinned, showing off his sharp canines. It was certainly worth it to see her flinch slightly.

“So, how are you?” Elizabeta turned the conversation on him suddenly. He clammed up slightly, not wanting to talk about it.

“I’m fine,”

“Have you made any friends?” She asked, Vladimir, giving Nikolai a confused look.

“I thought you told them,”

Nikolai shook his head. “Sorry, everything’s just been really hectic,”

“So?” Elizabeta interrupted, noticing Nikolai’s uncertainty to continue.

“Yes,” Vladimir snapped, looking away. “But Arthur’s kinda a weirdo. He believes in faeries and stuff. But he’s my only friend and he believes me and there was some odd déjà vu, so... There is this other new kid too. He’s a weirdo too, and there was the same feeling...”

“Deja vu?” Elizabeta questioned, she seemed honestly confused. He didn’t blame her.

“Yeah, it’s like I’ve seen them before and that I know them,” Vladimir scowled. “But I’ve never met them before,”

She nodded, obviously still confused but knew that she couldn’t get a better answer out of him. Nikolai stood up. It was then that Vladimir noticed that Dr. Ryer had come back. Elizabeta must have noticed as well because she followed Nikolai’s lead.

“Well, we must be off,” Elizabeta motioned to the door, not wishing to speak to any of the doctors again. Both Nikolai and Vladimir nodded in agreement, the former stepping back.

Suddenly something clicked in his head and he reached forward, grasping  Nikolai’s hands.

“What about Andrei?!” Elizabeta tried to pull Nikolai out of Vladimir’s grip, Dr. Ryer’s rushing forward to do the same thing. “Is my brother okay? Is everyone okay?” His eyes were swirling with madness and fear, grip like steel.

“He’s fine!” Nikolai quickly spoke, trying to unhook Vladimir’s fingers. He was completely used to this. Andrei is okay, Roderich is okay, Vash is okay, Lili is okay, Natalia is okay, Katya is okay, Eliza is okay and I’m okay. Everyone’s fine. Me and Elizabeta have been looking after everyone, including your brother,”

Vladimir nodded quickly in understanding, still not willing to let go. Nikolai’s eyes darted behind Vladimir. Then he felt a small prick in the back of his neck. His grip slacked, vision darkening. His head felt like lead. Now he noticed Dr. Ryer held a syringe. Bucata de rahat. ( _“Piece of shit,”_ )

* * *

 

_Lights flickered, wind whistled. The scent of blood hung in the air, cold ground against his knees. He was being pulled back, the arms around him warm in contrast to his surroundings._

_Crimson stained his hands and ran down his arms. Shouts echoed through his ears and brought him back to reality._

_Nikolai, with his dark hair fluttering in the wind, was the one behind him. His usually bright forest green eyes were cold._

_They mirrored Natalia’s violet ones, full of steel._

_But under that, fear. Of what he was capable of. He looked back to his hands, coated in the red substance. It was so..._

_He held his hand up to his lips, tongue darting out and sliding across his skin._

_A suppressed gagging noise. For a second time he was shaken out of his stupor, hands falling to his sides, arms limp._

_Nikolai looked sick. Natalia looked blank. Behind them, Lili was rushing to meet them, her hair pulled back. She knelt down next to him. A wet substance on his face. He licked his lips, the metallic taste of blood littering his taste buds._

_But how did it get there? What happened that made his lover so sick he couldn’t look him in the eye? Why was his mouth full of the disgusting substance?_

_Why were there puddles being made as the liquid still dripped down from a man’s neck? The shape of the wound looked like a bite..._

_Wait. Now he knew. The horrifying truth came to him all at once and he leaned to the side. All his lunch came up and out. Lili yelped and pulled him away from the pool of sick, him trying to ignore the fact that it was dyed crimson._

_He held his hand to his mouth, in one movement, shoving it inside and biting down hard. Hard enough to draw blood. Before this, he hadn’t noticed how sharp his incisors were._

_Light headed and dizzy, he fell backward into Nikolai’s legs, sending the boy to the ground from the weight. He looked reasonably better, probably helped by the visible disgusted Vladimir had of his own actions. Vladimir’s eyes flickered open and closed, trying to stay awake. Lili shook him but he slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

 

“AH!” His cry echoed through the room and a moan answered.

“Bloody hell, keep it down would you!” Arthur’s accented complaint made him sigh in relief.

“Thank god that was just a dream,” He was trying to ignore the fact that it had actually happened.

“Yeah, like a dream’s going to be worse than this dreary place,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Vladimir and Nikolai (Nikolai being Bulgaria) are the leaders of a biker gang. Their gang also consists of
> 
> Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary)  
> Her Adopted brother Roderich (Austria)  
> Roderich's boyfriend Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)  
> Vash's little sister Lili (Liechtenstein)  
> Lili's girlfriend Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus)  
> Natalia's sister and Elizabeta's girlfriend Katyusha (Ukraine)  
> And a tonne of other people who are unimportant. 
> 
> They probably won't pop up again in this fic unless they're in a flashback of some sort. But I do plan to write a oneshot to accompany this that focuses on what happened more. 
> 
> I know Vladimir and Elizabeta's relationship in this isn't exactly right but she's kinda working for him in a way. I might throw a bit of snapping at each other later if I can.
> 
> Andrei is Moldova.
> 
> I also am asking for someone to please draw fanart of this maybe? I hope for some
> 
> And yes, all of them ride in motorbikes except Roderich, who of course rides with Elizabeta in a side car.


	10. Part 1 - Family Doesn't Always Have to Be Blood Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fast
> 
> The beginning of this chapter irritates me for some reason. It could be better

In his hand, he held the one thing that gave him hope. A letter from his brother. Of course not his lillebror. It had been a few days now since he had come to this place and he could only imagine how Alexander was feeling.

When Dr. Mayla came in to give it to him, he was overjoyed. He didn’t show it but he was. Alfred seemed confused, coming and sitting beside him.

“Who’s it from?” Matthew asked at the same time Alfred questioned, “Are you going to open it?”

“It’s from my brother,” Lukas sighed and ran his thumbnail through the top, gently shaking the contents into his lap. He then picked up the letter, his excitement bubbling.

The letter started out by saying how everyone had been going on about it at school. His brother had slipped into a rant about how he hated the pity he was getting.

Lukas understood. Pity wasn’t the nicest thing to receive after something big happens. Especially when you just want to forget about that something. Alexander then went on with how their mother had been baking and such. It reminded Lukas of when he was young. The house would be full of lovely smells and they would all go out for a picnic. That was before he realized how wrong that life was.

He shook his head slightly. It wasn’t the right time to think about that. Beside him, Alfred tensed and Matthew put an arm around Lukas.

“Come on Alfred, time to see Dr. Carlton,” A voice came from the now open door and Alfred glared.

“No,” He said, level headed, a large difference compared to his normal disposition.

“Alfred, you must. You need to get better,” She crossed her arms, speaking in a patronizing tone.

“No,” He repeated, voice rising. Matthew reached for him, ready to hold him back.

“Alfred,”

“No! I’m not going to see stupid Dr. Carlton. He says Matthew isn’t real. He is a liar!”

“Alfred,” She walked forward and pulled Alfred to the door. He shouted vulgar profanities at her but she ignored them.

The door slammed shut, leaving him alone with Matthew. The other boy moved to Alfred’s bed, eyebrows creased and body shaking.

Lukas sighed. The door creaked open again. His heart sped up and his hand clutched the sheets.

“Lukas, wait no you wanted to be called Norway,” He relaxed almost automatically when he heard the voice. Lillebror.

“Lillebror,” Lukas looked up. In the doorway, partially obscured by the door, was Emil. The boy was heavily flushed and his eyes were wide.

“Yeah, about that,” He stepped into the room and Matthew curled up into himself.

“What is wrong? Have you finally decided to call me big brother?” The door shut quietly behind Emil and he looked around as if he was... hiding?

“I wanted to know why,” Emil gestured to himself. “I ran from the doctors and stuff, all the way here so I could get an answer,”

“Why would you do that?” Lukas asked, nails making half moons in his palm. From where he was, he could hear Matthew’s gulp quite loudly.

“I need to know! I’ve never met you before yet you call me that and it almost sounds right! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Then, when I saw that doctor dragging Alfred away I back tracked his footsteps. Your name was on the door,”

Lukas nodded. “You don’t remember. No one here remembers,” He was dismayed, but also slightly hopeful. If he felt like that, then did that mean that his brother’s memories were locked deep in his head? And that they were slowly floating to the top?

“Remember what?” Matthew’s voice was quiet, but Lukas heard him.

“Everything, you guys are all missing memories...” Emil decided to ignore the fact that he hadn’t asked a question.

“Ivan said something similar. He did it in his weird, creepy way but it was basically the same,”

Ivan? As in Ivan Braginski? Or Russia to be more precise.

“Where is he?” Lukas quickly asked. It wasn’t as if he wanted to speak to that guy but the fact that he might remember made the thought almost bearable.

“I don’t know... Matthias said he was taken away and that’s why he shares a room with Berwald again,” Before Lukas could say anything though, loud footsteps echoed through the paper thin walls.

Cries of ‘Emil’ rung through Lukas’ ears and the boy in question grasped his arm. Matthew was now in the fetal position.

“They’ve found me!” Emil whined and the door opened for the fourth time that day.

“Emil! There you are!” A male doctor stood there, skin slick with sweat. “Come on, Tino is worried about you,” Emil frowned.

“But I need to know more!” He gripped Lukas’ arm even harder. It felt slightly numb. The male doctor moved aside as two muscular guys walked through the doorway and picked Emil up.

The boy cried out as he was detached from Lukas. Matthew yelped, lips wobbling as he wished to shout for them to stop.

As Emil was dragged out, he clawed at the door frame. It made Lukas freeze. Why did he have to copy Lukas? Why did he have to copy his big brother without even knowing? The way he screamed and dug his nails into the wood.

Lukas shook his head. No. He wasn’t going to think about that. Emil was gone by the time he shook himself out of his thoughts.

* * *

 

Tino sat on his bed, worried and slightly scared. It was hard not to be when you have a tall Swede with a harsh glare right next to you, attempting to console you.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the man. Berwald was sweet once you got to know him. He could just be so damn intimidating.

But worry was the more important emotion he was feeling. He didn’t know where Emil had gotten off to. The boy was like the group's little brother, even though there was only one year between the boy and himself.

He had been speaking about going to talk to Lukas before. The new boy, Tino thought, was sweet, if not a little odd. But they all were.

Nearly every night he’d be woken by Emil screaming, crying, that they were in danger. He also spoke in his sleep. Sometimes it would make Tino really concerned, such as when he said that he didn’t want his Mama and Papa to leave.

Emil didn’t know he did it. Or Tino didn’t think he did. He seemed to black out and forget any of his night terrors by morning. That’s probably why he was one of the only ones who didn’t remember how they got there.

Tino didn’t know why Berwald was here. The man seemed so terrifying and stoic, but he wouldn’t hurt a soul. Surely they wouldn’t have admitted him for that reason alone, would they?

To be honest, his own story was a little weirder than what most expect. He guessed that maybe it could look a little odd trying to climb down a stranger’s chimney on Christmas Eve. But, they didn’t understand the circumstances! He was Santa and he’d already missed one year of gift delivering by being in here. He knew all those poor children must have been extremely disappointed when they woke up and the tree was mostly empty.

Berwald was really sweet though. Last Christmas he had actually helped him deliver gifts to everyone as Santa. It seemed that he truly believed Tino.

Tino jumped as Berwald got closer. The man put his arm over Tino’s shoulder and he quickly changed his line of sight to the door.

It opened. Through came a still kicking and screaming Emil, carried by two guards. The tossed him on the other bed and waited for Berwald.

Berwald got up and turned his eyes to Emil for a quick second before looking back to Tino and leaning forward.

It shocked Tino out of his skin when Berwald gently pressed his lips to the other’s forehead. It left him stunned as the older boy walked out of the room, followed by the guards.

* * *

 

“Those two visitors,” A voice could be heard. “Are they-“

“Yes,” A second cut him off. “It appears so,”

“If they remain oblivious, no action will need to be taken. We can we leave them be,” A third joined them.

“Thank god, I would hate to have to deal with any more of these _creatures_ , “The first sighed in relief.

“And what of the new boy, is it safe for him to be around the others?” The second asked.

“Most likely, but you all know what will happen if he gets too vocal. There have been two examples of that already,” They all nodded. A light snickering echoed through their ears and a fourth voice piped up.

“This should be fun,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Sufin in there. A bit of foreshadowing at the end. 
> 
> It should start to pick up next chapter, and the Dennor stuff will be soon. 
> 
> I probably can't write next week because I have exams and then I'll have to focus on my Drama production but I might get another one up this week and one not next week but the week after
> 
> Matthew has kinda separation anxiety. Since he's basically lived right next to Alfred his whole life, being separated for a while with more exciting and generally overwhelming things causes him to freak out. 
> 
> I don't think I need to translate Lillebror at this point, do I?
> 
> Thanks to TumblrSquirrel for your art <3  
> https://rusherbooks.tumblr.com/post/165268024727/based-on-the-fanfic-leave-me-alone-by-natilerox-on


	11. Part 1 - Coming to Frenchmen's Aid

Lukas was kind of disappointed with the lack of desks or hard surfaces in the room. Before, he’d asked Dr. Mayla to bring him some paper and a pen so he could write back to Alexander. She’d brought him what he’d asked for but now he lay on the ground since it was the only hard, flat surface in the room.

Once he’d finished, he got up and placed it in the envelope Dr. Mayla had provided and wrote his brother’s name and address on it. He then left it on his bed and walked over to the door, intending to knock and see if anyone would come.

But when his closed fist met the door, it creaked open. He raised his eyebrows and pushed it open fully. The hall was deserted and so Lukas went out into the hall.

Maybe he could look for information? But what would this place have to do with his current situation?

He wonders around for a while, silently questioning the fact that there seemed to be no one around. It was odd. He came to a door, which he remembered was heavily guarded before. Dr. Mayla had pointed it out to him.

* * *

 

_“Lukas,” She had taken to calling him that. It irritated him. “Don’t go in there,” She motioned to the door. Two guys stood outside it and didn’t appear to be in any mood to move._

_Lukas didn’t respond so she tried again._

_“Whenever you’re by yourself, which won’t be often, don’t even go near that door,”_

* * *

 

The fact she had specifically warned him about it made him all the more curious. He tried the door and, although it seemed to be stuck, he got it open.

Once inside, he closed the door behind him. The slight sound it made echoed through the barely lit hall. Light flickered from dying bulbs hanging from the ceiling, swinging slightly. It all seemed cheesy, like from a bad horror movie.

A repulsive and distressing sound violated his ears. Someone was screaming. Crying their lungs out. So there was someone down here. Lukas started down the hall, following the sound.

Quiet sobs had now replaced the ear-splitting screeches. Lukas sped up, coming to an intersection of hallways. He turned left, now the voice clear as day and visibly coming from a door beside him.

He hesitated.

Then opened it. The room was purely white with a single figure sitting in the middle. Wrapped up in white which reflected the bright lights. Arms knotted around their body, hair long and greasy.

They looked up, tear streaks visible. But that wasn’t the only thing noticeable about them.

Male

Blonde Hair

Slight stubble around the chin

What in the world...?

“Who?” The other whispered, shattering the silence. Lukas decided to answer the single-worded question with one of his own.

“France?”

His eyes go wide. Lukas’ heart sores. The other nods quickly, confirming Lukas’ suspicions. He remembers. France, or Francis Bonnefoy, is here and remembers. And Lukas needed to help him.

“Norway?” He asks after some time. As if he was trying to figure out whom Lukas was. He did look younger after all.

“Yes, it’s me,” Lukas kneeled down in front of him. Francis struggled in the wrapped sleeves. Lukas reached forward to help.

“I-I didn’t see you,”

“I only arrived here a little while ago,” He cut the man off. “I don’t understand what’s going on,”

Francis shook his head, also dismayed. “Oui, me as well,” ( _“Yes,”_ ) He then looked out the still open door. “I have been here for quite some time,”

“It seems as if everyone has forgotten except us two, and possibly Russia,” Francis shuffled more in his confines.

“Why do you say possibly? You haven’t spoken?”

Lukas shook his head. “He was taken away before I got here or perhaps when I had arrived,”

“What about Alfred and Mathieu? Or England? I know before I was taken away that Romania had just arrived. They seemed to vaguely remember each other,” Lukas nodded.

“It seemed as if everyone had their memories,”

“It seemed as if Russia was just remembering when I was taken,” Francis looked away. “He told me about his dreams of snowy winters and bright sunflowers and he spoke of the brightest sunflower of all. His lovely Toris. I presumed he spoke of Lithuania. I remember they were quite close if you know what I mean,”

“Yes,” Lukas pulled harder at Francis’ restrictions yet was unable to break through them. Possibly because he was weak from that stab wound and the bad weather his country was facing.

Suddenly an idea pulled at him. “Russia,” He whispered, standing up. Francis looked up at him in confusion. “If I can get him to help me, he can set you free. As much as I dislike it, I need his help,” Lukas fixed up his cross, which had started to fall from its place in his hair.

“What did you say, _Lukas_?” A voice came from behind him. Francis stared in horror and Lukas turned around. Standing there was Dr.Carlton. Wait, wasn’t Alfred supposed to be with him at the moment?

Lukas glared at the man, adjusting his body to hide Francis’. Even though the two weren’t technically friends, Francis was the only one he knew who remembered. And it wasn’t as if they were enemies.

He needed to set Francis free. But he was sure Dr.Carlton wouldn’t let him. He also needed an excuse as to why he was there in the first place. So Lukas blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“I got lost,”

Dr.Carlton shook his head. “Lukas, why did you go wondering outside your room? Didn’t Dr.Mayla tell you not to?”

“She didn’t,” Lukas told him. It wasn’t a lie. He was sure that the door was always going to be locked. Which reminded him, why was the door unlocked?

“I will talk to her later,” He interrupted his thoughts. “Now come on Lukas,” the boy glared. Two guys went and picked him up. He didn’t struggle. He was going to come back and find Russia and set the man free. Then they could help Francis and figure out what happened.

Even though he didn’t struggle, Francis sure did. He kicked and screamed as the two guys carried Lukas out of the room, people surrounding him.

“He was lost! Bring him back! I need to talk to him more!”  Francis was trying even harder to escape his confinements.

“Non! Allez-vous en!” Lukas raised his hands to cover his ears. ( _“No! Go away!”_ ) He’d heard a lot of horrible things during his time but this was still not pleasant.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I managed to finish this today. I have already done three of my four main exams and tomorrow I only have a 3-hour make-up session since that subject doesn't have an exam. Then I have my final exam on Thursday and I'll probably have a free-ish schedule on Friday. May not have anything next week though since I have a drama production. The week after that I have holidays so I should get a few chapters out then. Sorry about the unusual updating. 
> 
> The letter thing is going to be important later. Very important. 
> 
> The flashback takes place during chapter 6
> 
> Francis is 20. He'll be back, don't you worry. I'm also working out a few kinks in the plan for other characters to be added. Not telling who though. 
> 
> In the middle, I feel like Lukas kinda went out of character but I didn't really know how else to write that situation. 
> 
> I still question why I am doing this to my sweet babies.
> 
> Next chapter is a flashback and little bit of explanation. I might fit some other stuff in it to lengthen it though.


	12. Part 1 - I Don't Think I Know You But I Really Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is a flashback, it takes place a few months before the main story. It goes back to the main story when it starts from Arthur's point of view. 
> 
> Second last chapter 'till my break. I'll probably get the next chapter out by next Monday and then nothing for two weeks. 
> 
> After that updates may be a little more random since I'll have to write when I have time in between study.

Yeah, this was just great. Not. Nikolai stood on one side of him, Natalia on the other. Their arms interlocked in his as they dragged him inside.

What was he doing here? He didn’t belong here as far as he knew. And why were they the ones taking him? They believed him.

Wait...

Did they actually think he was crazy?

A psycho?

No! No, of course not. They would never think that, right?

Vladimir was dragged out of his thoughts when Nikolai sat him down on a couch. Natalia stood by the receptionist, talking to her. Vladimir finally saw it. Saw how washed out and tired the both of them were. Bags under eyes, Nikolai’s lips in a thin line.

Was this his fault? He wished it wasn’t, but he knew deep in his heart that it was.

Two unfamiliar guys helped him up and both Nikolai and Natalia moved back. He couldn’t believe this. They were abandoning him! At least Nikolai had the guts to look guilty. Natalia was a blank slate, though at least that was normal.

As he walked away, he saw a tear roll down Nikolai’s cheek, the boy turning away. It was. It was all his fault. Nikolai and the others would have been better off if he hadn’t been a part of their life.

Vladimir didn’t have much time to think about it since the two were soon out of sight. The door shut loudly behind him and the situation seemed all too real to him.

Another person grasped his arms and the two guys stepped back. It was a doctor, cliché white coat and everything. He couldn’t hear what he was saying, ears ringing.

The man took him from the other guys and they left the pair behind, Vladimir looking everywhere but the doctor. Another two figures came into his line of sight. He chose to focus on the shorter of the pair.

He had messy blonde hair and forest green eyes and the most ridiculous pair of eyebrows he’d ever seen. But his face. It looked familiar. They’d finally gotten close the pair and the other boy shared his puzzled expression.

Then.

Pain.

Pain like you’d never believe. Vladimir sunk to his knees, clutching his head. Black spots were blurring his vision. From what he could see, the other boy shared his pain, though not to the same degree.

The second their eyes met, everything went black.

* * *

 

Vladimir slowly gained consciousness. His eyes blinked open and adjusted to the light. The room was blank, walls bare.

Except on the other side, posters, newspaper clippings and old photographs were taped to the wall. That’s when he realised he wasn’t alone.

Him.

Who was he? Why did Vladimir feel like he knew him?

The other boy looked up. Vladimir must have made a noise of some kind. But he was pretty sure he had kept his mouth shut.

“Good morning, or I believe it is afternoon by now,” Even the other’s voice was familiar, the stereotypical British accent both grated his ears and warmed his heart. “Oh, where are my manners?”

The blonde stood and walked over to him. He then held out his hand. Vladimir weakly raised his own into a firm handshake.

“My name is Arthur Kirkland, and you are?”

“Vladimir Lupei,” He broke out of the handshake first. “Sorry,” He added as an afterthought.

“It wasn’t your fault, I don’t blame you. That feeling made me want to pass out too,”

Vladimir frowned. “What was that anyway?”

Arthur copied his expression. “I’ve been thinking about that. I tend to think a lot about things like that,”

“I figured,” Vladimir rolled his eyes, motioning to the papers pinned on the wall. “Bit of a conspiracy theorist, are you?”

Arthur glared. “I actually know for a fact that these are real! The faeries told me!” He crossed his arms. Vladimir looked at him, honestly a little bewildered.

“Faeries? Are you kidding me?”

“Says you, Mr Vampire!” Arthur spat back. He then smiled and Vladimir shared his expression. Tears slipped from Arthur’s eyes and giggles erupted from Vladimir’s mouth.

Soon after found the both of them laughing hysterically on the ground and crying their eyes out.

Laugh-Crying.

Yeah, not nice.

Needed.

But not nice.

“I-“Arthur hiccupped, fighting back sniggers. “I’ve been here for _‘hic’_ five bloody years! Father thought I was c-crazy! B-but I can just see what they can’t! They ‘hic’ they’re the ones that are cRaZY!”

Vladimir slammed his fist against the ground. “My brother! My little brother is all by himself. I-I don’t want him to be alone!”

They both looked at each other, faces still streaked with tears, cheeks puffy and eyes wide.

“I don’t want to be here!” They said in unison.

* * *

 

Arthur’s fingers traced circles on the table. He was thinking. Thinking about his love.

Sure, they hadn’t gotten on in the beginning. But things change. He was sure all the doctors gave him dirty looks but he didn’t care. Everyone else took it in their stride. The others were very supportive of their relationship, especially Berwald, who he’d found out to be the Ultimate Gay Lord.

Arthur found himself confiding in the other. They became a pair of unlikely friends, talking to each other about their feelings for their individual other halves. The older boy even admitted that his feelings fell on the sweet younger Tino.

Arthur had attempted to help him with his pursuits but so far no luck. It seemed as if Tino was deathly afraid of Berwald. But who wouldn’t be at first glance? His glare was as harsh as could be. At least Arthur had had it worse when he lived with his father.

Thinking about his father led him to think about his brothers. Kyle was about twelve when he left, Jonathan fourteen.

It surprised him. Five years and he hadn’t really spared a thought about the fact that the two were still ageing. This year Kyle would be seventeen, Jonathan would have just turned nineteen if Arthur had his dates right. It finally dawned on him that he’d really been there a long time.

The sound of the door creaking open saved him from the deep ocean that was his mind. A female doctor- was it Dr Mayla? Was that her name? – came in with... Lukas!

There was the boy he needed to talk to!

“Norway,” The name still felt weird on his tongue. Like it didn’t fit with the face.

But Lukas seemed pleased, at least from what Arthur could tell with that emotionless look on his face. “England,”

Arthur still didn’t understand the significance of the country. But it kinda felt right. The fact made him feel ill.

Lukas had now sat down next to Vladimir, eyes flickering to Dr Mayla for a second.

“Where have you been?” Vladimir asked. That was a good question.

“I wasn’t allowed to leave my room,” He shot a dirty look at the female doctor who sat in the corner of the room. She was hunched over her clipboard, scribbling. She seemed to do that a lot.

“Oh,” Vladimir didn’t continue. Arthur chose then to speak up.

“Are you going to explain the whole country thing?”

Lukas sighed. “I figured it out. From what Lillebror-“

“Who?” Vladimir asked.

“Emil. What he said was that he vaguely remembered a few odd things and that being called Iceland felt normal,” Lukas started. “It’s like everyone’s memories are locked inside their heads,”

“That sort of makes sense,” Vladimir didn’t look completely convinced.

“Lillebror said that Russia said the same thing,”

“Russia?” Arthur asked, already having a sure idea of who that could be.

“Ivan,” Lukas confirmed his thoughts.

Arthur remembered how Ivan tended to say things about how they would all remember and then become one with him. He found it a bit creepy but maybe the man was just lonely. Francis tended to hang around Ivan a lot too, only recently before he was taken away.

Lukas!” He heard someone yell, at the same time hearing another voice go, “Vladimir,”

Dr Mayla stood over by the door; next to her was another doctor who he knew to be Vladimir’s shrink.  


The two stood up and went over as a pair, not really willing to leave the company of one another. But it was inevitable. They were both torn away from each other and pulled in different directions down the hall.

Now alone with only the faint giggles of faeries as company, he had time to mull over the little information he was given.

Francis had said something similar, right? His memories of the Francis he’d spent nearly four years with were getting hazy. Replaced with images of a pretty girl in a blue dress. Twirling around and giggling as Arthur clapped her on.

Those felt more familiar to him than the ones from the week before. Then the ones from the last time he saw his love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I established one of the most important facts in this chapter, that Sweden is the Ultimate Gay Lord.  
> Jokes aside I didn't mean to make this one as dark as it was. Next chapter will probably be just shippy, you can trust me. 
> 
> Question. I watched Jacksepticeye play Hiveswap and I'm really interested, do you guys think I should check out Homestuck? I've been meaning to check it out for a while but it's become more appealing.


	13. Part 1 Finale - The Difference Between You and I Is That I Remember and You Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter for like 2 weeks. Hope it's good enough. Kinda just shippy stuff with Alexander stuff added on in the end. Probably not that important though. 
> 
> Carries on from the last chapter. I'll just warn that there is the tiniest bit of swearing near the end but it's not going to be as common.

Once they’d gotten back to his room, Lukas had been left by himself. He used his alone time to think.

What was really going on here? Sure he’d told the others that he’d figured it out but he’d only figured out a few things. At least it seemed like Arthur believed his theories, Vladimir may be a bit shaky on beliefs. And he was sure the twins’ semi-believed him. Speaking of which. Where were they?

Alfred had been gone since that morning, Lukas hoped to death that the boy hadn’t been taken away like Ivan and Francis. That wouldn’t be very good.

The other Nordics didn’t seem to remember anything. Feelings were still there, as shown by Berwald and Tino. No explanation needed.

But there was also the whole thing with Emil. His Lillebror was unable to recall anything but it was there. Did that mean the same for Matthias?

A knock at the door made him look up. Dr Mayla stuck her head in the door, eyes landing on him. She gave him a fake smile before pulling her head back out and conversing with someone in the hall.

Opening the door properly, she revealed a second doctor, one he knew he’d seen before, and...

Matthias.

Lukas tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. It had speed up almost instantly when he saw the other boy. It was as if he’d triggered this. Damn it, Matthias.

“Hey Lukas,” Her voice came out all squeaky. Lukas grit his teeth. “I brought you a friend; I remembered how you guys talked in the hall and the game room. Plus you seemed lonely since Alfred is still out,” Dr Mayla slung her arm around the male doctor – Dr Mavis was it?

Yeah, he got that they’d talked. But where was Alfred? Did she know?

It didn’t seem like she cared that much at the moment though. She was too busy eyeing up the other doctor, who didn’t seem too taken by her advances. It could have been any other patient and she would have introduced them just to get close to the guy. Luckily it was Matthias.

Without much prompting, Matthias made his way over and sat down next to him. Lukas discreetly curled up a bit, wanting to feel his warmth again.

Oh, it had been a long time, hadn’t it? Far too long. It wasn’t the same, but it was close.

He’d acted so strong this whole time but it really was just a facade. Being all alone without anyone who knew his struggles, anyone to empathise with. It hurt.

Even after going there. After meeting everyone, finding everyone, he was still alone. His little brother didn’t recognise him, best friends didn’t remember him. His-His love, as forgetful as he was, was someone he didn’t want to have forgotten. But here he was, blissfully ignorant of the horrific past they’d shared, the battles they’d fought together.

This was probably why he felt so relieved when he’d found Francis. When he found out that Ivan was here somewhere. That they both remembered. That he wasn’t as alone.

“We’ll just be leaving now,” A deep voice pulled him from his thoughts. It was Dr Mavis. He was dragging Dr Mayla out of the room, her fully concentrating on fawning over him. Lukas felt sorry for the guy.

Once the door closed, Lukas relaxed more into Matthias. The other was caught off guard and tensed.

“Uh, Norway?” It felt so good to hear it again. If Lukas closed his eyes, he could just pretend everything was normal. As if he wasn’t in a mental institution leaning against his amnesiac husband who didn’t currently know they were married.

But it couldn’t last forever. He reluctantly opened his eyes to the terrible truth. Looking up, he saw Matthias’ concerned stare. He guessed it would be pretty weird to just have a random guy you’d just met a few times lay on you.

“Arthur said that you knew Ivan,” Matthias broke the silence. This made Lukas sit up straight, the other boy looking vaguely disappointed that Lukas had moved.

“Yes,” He nodded.

“I was his dorm mate before he disappeared,”

“So you don’t have a dorm mate anymore?”

“No, Berwald moved back in with me,” Matthias chuckled slightly, carefree. Lukas had other ideas. Berwald and Matthias sharing a room? He didn’t think that was the best decision. More like the worst.

“So how does Ivan fit in with your whole thing?” Matthias questioned. “You didn’t even get to meet him,”

“He remembered. But you don’t,” Lukas looked down.

“Remembered? Remembered what?” Matthias tilted his head in confusion, like a puppy. He then froze. Lukas could feel his heart speed up.

* * *

 

_A heavyweight on his shoulders. Slight snoring. He chuckled._

_“Shush,” A voice whispered. He turned his head._

_Lukas stood, book in hand. Heavy furs clung to his thin frame, pale hair long and braided. All the signs of a Viking._

_He smiled at the shorter man, hoisting his axe higher while simultaneously readjusting the youngest boy’s position on his shoulders._

_Lukas glared again, but quickly leaned forward and pecked his cheek, “Good luck, you big dope,”_

* * *

 

“Y-You!” Matthias stuttered out. Lukas’ eyes widened. Could this be it?

“You, I saw you! Long hair, fur. We were walking in the snow,” Long hair? He hadn’t had that since the Viking days. Before the union fell.

Tears filled Matthias’ eyes. “I was carrying someone - Emil, I think – and y-ou told me to be quiet but I kept laughing. And then... and then you kissed me!”

He remembered that? That was what he remembered? The two of them walking in the snow, Emil on his shoulders sleeping soundly. Their first few days in now day Canada. Why was that the one thing he remembered?

“I kissed you,” Was all he managed to say.

“Yes!” Matthias cried, more tears brimming.

“Why is that all you remember? I’m glad you do remember but...” Lukas trailed off. “That was nothing compared to how I’ve shown my love to you before,” A light blush dusted his cheeks.

Matthias’ eyes widened. “What? But...” He then shook his head and Lukas’ heart soared. “No Buts, because... I love you too,”

In one short second, their lips met and they were soon passionately making out on the bed. Tears still streaked their cheeks, mostly Matthias’, but they were happy.

But that happiness could only last so long.

* * *

 

The struggle to get out of bed in the morning was nothing compared to the struggle of trying to keep the excitement in when your little brother sends you a letter.

Alexander was shaking as he stepped inside, debating to himself if he should run or walk up the steps. He decided on walking, it was the safer option as then his mother wouldn’t hear him.

She’d gone a bit delirious. After Lukas had been taken, she had quit her job. The government had started paying them money for some reason and his mother even said that he didn’t have to go to school anymore.

But school was something that made everything feel normal. As if his life hadn’t fallen into a clusterfuck of gifts and cookies and the absence of his own brother.

Alexander was so busy mulling over these thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed he’d made it to his room until he was sat on his bed, door locked and letter in his hands.

He wasted no time opening the envelope and pulling out the folded up piece of paper. At least they gave Lukas a pen to write with. The handwriting was a bit messy as if he hadn’t been in a comfortable position writing it.

Did he write it lying down?

Well, at least Alexander recognised it as his. He skimmed the letter, smiling at the familiarity of it. His brother was so far away yet here he was making him smile.

There was one thing wrong though. Lukas had written the wrong name.

“Why did he call me Peter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I lied


	14. Part 2 - Going Around in Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This officially marks the end of my time off. I should get a few chapters out next week and the one after but I do have exams coming up that I will have to study for. 
> 
> This is also now the second part. 
> 
> And yes, I had to look up the town and stuff, because I do not live in the US
> 
> There is some swearing. But you’ll see why
> 
> Explanation at the end of the chapter

Alexander held his head, trying to focus on his homework. His room was nearly pitch black now, with the exception of his lamp.

It was really late and Alex should have been in bed, but he had to get it done. He hadn’t been able to before; he’d been at school working on some group project. But he hated it; everyone still gave him odd looks.

The house had been strangely devoid of baking smells or the presence of his mother when he’d gotten home. Even for dinner, he hadn’t seen her. All that was there were leftovers from the takeout they’d had the night before.

Alexander rubbed his forehead, just deciding to give up and go to sleep. Even as he lay there, the damn headache wouldn’t go away. In fact, it just seemed to get worse.

To the point that he now lay in the bathroom, parallel to Lukas all those years ago. He was almost crying, hand stuck in his mouth to stop his screams. He would rather his mother and the rest of the neighbourhood not hear him.

He shook harshly when images started appearing in his field of vision. The pain was getting worse and worse by the second, hallucinations building and building,

Then everything... stopped.

Everything was clear now.

Alexander frowned. That’s why Lukas called him Peter. Because his name wasn’t Alexander. It was Peter. Or Sealand.

Norway was right. He’d forgotten. They were both older then they looked. Though Sealand was personally quite happy with his more grown-up appearance. Maybe people would start taking him seriously for a change.

Suddenly remembering something, he rushed to his room. He needed to find everyone. Mama, Papa and even that jerk face England. And Seborga. Seborga!

He needed to get in touch with Seborga. Luckily he knew how to find the man’s phone number. Seborga was the only one he wanted to talk to right now. Well, him and Mama Fin and Papa Sve. But he’d try them if calling Seborga didn’t work.

Sealand quickly started up his laptop, his fingers running steadily along the keyboard until he found the name Seborga was currently using. Romeo was such a beautiful name.

As soon as he’d found the number listed on the man’s Facebook page, he dialled it, heart almost jumping out of his chest. He gripped the phone so tightly that he was sure it would shatter between his fingers. Holding it up to his ear, whole body shaking.

It rung.

And rung.

And rung.

And then there was a click. Sealand held his breath, praying that it wasn’t just voice mail.

A low, still half asleep voice echoed from down the line. “What’s with calling at this time? I like to party but it’s a little late,”

Sealand’s heart soared. Oh, it felt so good to hear that voice again.

“S-Seborga!” He almost shouted, quickly covering his mouth when he remembered that it was the middle of the night and that his mother still lived there.

He heard a loud gasp and crash.

* * *

 

Seborga had just been trying to catch some Zs when his ear-shattering ringtone went off right next to him. When he picked it up, the thing was still going off so it wasn’t a dream. The fact that it was from an unknown caller slightly ruffled him so he quickly his accept and rapidly spoke into the phone.

But when he heard that voice.

“Seborga!” It was him. Seborga was sure of it. So he tried to stay calm.

But he couldn’t keep in a gasp of delight. This, in turn, woke up the rest of the household, his two older brothers. He wondered why they hadn’t woken at the phone but pinned it up to the fact that they knew exactly what he was doing at all times and were coming to check if he was attempting to be independent.

Crashes and bangs were heard as the pair rushed to his room. At least he knew if he got injured or as of such, they would be to him in a heartbeat. It was like they kept a tracker on him.

Seborga tried to calm his breathing, no use hyperventilating. His voice came out softly, almost unnatural. “Sealand?”

He heard a gasp from behind him and what sounded like a curbed shriek. Then he was ambushed, arms surrounding his frame and clutching tightly into what he thought to be one of the most awkward hugs he’d ever had. He knew if he turned around, he’d get a mouth full of auburn hair but he did it anyway.

Clinging to him was his second eldest brother, eyes shut tightly and that one single strand of hair that was always so independent was curled in a heart. Italy was always the optimistic one, must have assumed that he’d found Sealand. Seborga personally thought he was right.

His eldest brother didn’t seem so convinced. Romano stood by the door, trying to look like he wasn’t bursting at the seams with hope. Seborga understood. Romano had been plagued with loneliness for longer than him, ever since his Spanish lover had been taken away from him. Not that he would ever admit it.

It pushed him back towards his current predicament. So, while Italy hung off him like a monkey, he pressed the phone closer to his ear.

“Where are you?” Seborga quickly asked. Silence followed and for a brief second, he feared that the line had been disconnected or if it really was a dream like he’d first thought.

“In Arlington, Virginia,”

“You’re kidding me! You’re so close! How have we not run into each other?!” Seborga slammed his hand on the table beside him, startling his extra passenger.

“You’re near! Well, what are you waiting for?! We need to have a world meeting! I know where others are! Norway, Denmark that jerk England!” Sealand was trying not to yell at this point. Seborga was sure Romano heard it all. Italy, still wrapped around him, fumbled around with his phone for a minute before he too was clutching a phone to his ear. Seborga had no idea how he did it while still staying attached. Maybe he’d glued himself or something.

Seborga nodded before almost slapping himself in the face. He then verbally answered with “Sì,”

The call disconnected.

Romano almost immediately came over and pulled Italy off Seborga, cursing all the while. The auburn-haired brother kept the phone firmly planted against his ear.

“Germany! Germany!” Was all the boy got out before Romano wrestled the object from his hand and put it on speaker?

“What is it Italy?” The tired voice of the German came through the phone slowly, tone impatient.

“Shut up Fratello! Hey, potato bastard, Seborga has something to tell you!” Romano quickly snapped, pushing his youngest brother forward. Seborga took this as his cue to start explaining.

“Sealand called. He says that he knows where some other nations are,” Seborga spoke quickly.

“We need to hold a meeting!” Italy cried loudly. “That way we can find Big brother France and Spain! And Mister Austria and Miss Hungary,”

“I’ll do it. I will gather up the nations currently in America and have them meet at the white house tomorrow morning,”

Seborga tuned out the rest of the conversation, opting instead to send a text message to Sealand. The boy needed to know where they were all meeting.

* * *

 

Peter descended the steps. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants, but on his head was his trusty sailor hat. He’d found it not long after hanging up with Seborga.

Over his shoulders, sat his school backpack. He’d emptied it and just put as many clothes and necessities in as possible. He wasn’t planning to return.

On the front steps, he looked back at the house he’d spent 18 years in. Sure, to him it shouldn’t seem like a long time, but a day before he would say it was.

Shaking away the thoughts he started for the car. Soon enough he’d be back on his war fort, riding around the deck on the single goat they had. Or sitting in front of the fire in the chilly Finland or Sweden.

He was almost to the car when he noticed one obstacle in the way. His mother stood there, legs spread out like she was blocking the car from him. She probably was.

What was odd was that she’d done her long dark brown hair in pigtails with red ribbons tied in them. That paired with the blue sundress and flip-flops made her look so much younger than normal.

Much more familiar too.

Her eyes widened when they’d landed on his hat. Did she recognise the hat? Why?

“I know where you’re going! I heard you last night,” She pointed at him. But he was sure that he was as quiet as he could be last night.

“I’m coming with you; you’re not leaving me here!”

“Seychelles!” His hand rose to cover his mouth. Why the hell had he said that randomly? She just looked similar. She wasn’t, couldn’t be. Seychelles had been gone far too long.

“Yes!” She responded quickly. “Now come on, we need to go!”

Sealand was frozen so she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the car.

* * *

 

Ascending the steps to the white house was unreal. Especially with Seychelles at his side. He wondered if Norway had ever noticed. If he had, he hadn’t said anything. But then again, Norway had never attempted to remind him of who he was. Did he only just figure out?

Standing in the doorway were two people he didn’t expect. Okay, one of them he expected but what a coincidence that Belgium stood in front of him next to a bright-eyed and smiling Seborga.

Sealand immediately went and hugged the man. It might have been weird or sappy to him years ago but he felt like he’d grown as a person slightly.

A shocked gasp came from beside them and Belgium stood, her mouth covered and trying not to squeal in joy. Seychelles did this for her instead, rushing to hug the other girl.

It reminded him of how Poland might act if Iceland was suddenly returned. Iceland had told him about his weird relationship when he’d first started dating and Sealand was sure that he’d never told Norway.

The two girls lips were together now, eyes closed as they went deeper into the kiss. But suddenly Belgium was pulled out of the hug. Netherlands stood by the door, intimidating as always with his spiked up hair and a scar on his forehead. He motioned for them to follow him inside, taking note of Seychelles unexpected appearance.

* * *

 

Inside the meeting room, it was eerily quiet compared to other meetings Sealand had snuck into over the years. He would pin that up to the fact that some of the words louder nations (America), were not currently there.

Italy sat almost in his albino boyfriend’s lap, Prussia not really feeling in the mood to cuddle the auburn boy. Germany stood in front of everyone, looking kind of awkward as he’d never had a meeting this quiet before he’d started speaking. The Japanese representative sat next to Romano, looking down as the old Chinese man glared at him from across the table.

Netherlands went and stood by Germany and ended up quieting down whatever chatter had been echoing through the room before. Not that there was any.

Sealand took this as the cue to sit down and chose a random seat. Seborga sat right next to him. Belgium sat with Seychelles next to her.

The room seemed really empty, and it did not make him feel well. He guessed it had the same effect on all the other nations since they didn’t seem very comfortable either. Maybe they hadn’t held a meeting like this for a long time because of all the other nations disappearing.

Germany cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. “Alright, now we are holding an emergency meeting to talk about the disappearing nations,”

Everyone nodded, already currently aware of the situation.

“Now most of you will be aware of the micronation Sealand return,” He motioned to Sealand and the boy waved slightly. “And it seems the island country of Seychelles has been found as well,” Belgium clutched Seychelles hand tighter at that.

“Sealand says that he knows where other nations are!” Seborga quickly blurted out and everyone turned to him. Sealand nodded.

“All this time, I was living with Seychelles but I didn’t know it. Neither of us remembered until I figured it out last night and Seychelles...” He glanced at her.

“A few days ago... But I didn’t know what to do so I just stayed quiet. Then I heard you on the phone last night and knew I needed to come with you,”

She looked back to him and he continued. “But the other person living with us was Norway,” Seychelles breathed in heavily. So she was unaware of the fact. She oddly enough hadn’t put two and two together.

“He was recently taken away by some people to a mental hospital because he remembered. But he has written a letter and says that other nations are there,”

“Which ones,” Japan tilted his head, trying to keep hope out of his voice.

“Norway says his dorm mates are America and Canada, but no one can see Canada,” Japan looked relieved but China looked livid.

“Damn idiots can’t see him!” The older man cursed under his breath.

“He also said the rest of the Nordics, England, and Romania are there and he’s been talking to them,”

Romano glared. “What about the tomato bastard?!” He tried not to look worried.

“And France?” Prussia piped up. It had been boring for the albino since he didn’t have his best friends or the prissy Austrian to bother.

“Nothing about Spain,” Sealand felt Romano’s glare get worse. “But he said France used to be there and Russia disappeared...”

“We need to save them!” Prussia said quickly. Everyone agreed.

“Alright we will have Japan, China, Sealand, Seborga, Prussia and myself,” Germany spoke up over the slight chatter.

All of the nations stood up. They wore going to get their friends back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to get out of the way that I don’t think I did Seborga very well and also ask if you want me to switch back to human names or stick with nation names from now on. 
> 
> Okay, so I have a lot of explaining to do here. 
> 
> Currently, there are 24 Nations trapped in this type of situation. Well, that’s how many I have planned, though I have tended to add in more as I have written.
> 
> I’ll list their current whereabouts/ condition. For people at the asylum, I will just write BMF (Blackwood Mental Facility)
> 
> Name - Wearabouts - How much they know
> 
> Nordics  
> Norway - BMF - Nearly Everything  
> Denmark - BMF - Few Memories  
> Iceland - BMF - Faint Memories/ Feelings  
> Sweden - BMF - Remembers Nothing  
> Finland - BMF - Remembers Nothing
> 
> West Europe  
> England - BMF - Faint Memories / Feelings  
> France - BMF (Solitary confinement) - Nearly Everything  
> Spain - Not Telling - Not Telling  
> Sealand - With Other Nations
> 
> Central Europe  
> Switzerland - Urban Neighbourhood - Remembers Nothing  
> Austria - Urban Neighbourhood - Remembers Nothing  
> Liechtenstein - Urban Neighbourhood - Remembers Nothing  
> Hungary - Urban Neighbourhood - Remembers Nothing
> 
> Eastern Europe  
> Russia - BMF (Solitary Confinement) - Everything  
> Bulgaria - Urban Neighbourhood - Remembers Nothing  
> Romania - BMF - Faint Memories  
> Belarus - Urban Neighbourhood - Remembers Nothing  
> Ukraine - Urban Neighbourhood - Remembers Nothing  
> Moldova - Urban Neighbourhood - Remembers Nothing
> 
> North America  
> Canada - BMF - Remembers Nothing  
> America - BMF - Remembers Nothing
> 
> Other  
> Seychelles - With Nations - Everything  
> New Zealand - With Adopted Father - Remembers Nothing  
> Australia - With Adopted Father - Remembers Nothing  
> Wy - Not telling (Though you can probably already guess) - Remembers Nothing
> 
> Now not all these characters will make an appearance in this fic (The gang mostly) but there will be one-shots detailing what happened to individuals afterwards.  
> I will note that the reason I now use nation names was to show that the game had changed and that the nation part was legitimate.  
> And yes, Iceland is with Poland. But that’s not all. Check the tags. I added a few more ships there too. 
> 
> This all I am saying currently but I will explain how this all happened later on.


	15. Part 2 - Mask the Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I didn't think I would get another chapter out this quick. 
> 
> Starts off from where Norway's part of chapter 13 ended.
> 
> If it is using Nation names in the POV, then that means they remember. If it is using human names then that means they don't remember. It isn't as important in this chapter but it will become more important in figuring out who remembers what. 
> 
> I will also put in the end of the chapter who remembers at that point. Assume everyone I haven't mentioned doesn't remember.

Norway was in pure bliss. Sure, Denmark didn’t remember everything, but he remembered enough.

Denmark had left after a knock at the door and his doctor dragged him away. Dr Mayla had followed after pretending not to notice the fact that the two had shared a quick kiss on the lips.

Tearing him out of his thoughts was the door slamming hard against the wall. Norway looked up and saw America lying on the ground, moaning like he’d been thrown in. He probably had been. Canada came rushing in after, the boy quickly going to help America off the ground.

The door was quickly shut behind them. Norway stood up and helped America to his own bed. Norway then sat next to him, Canada resting on the mattress.

“Where have you been?” Norway asked, genuinely curious but also suspicious.

“D-Dr. Carlton! He sent me to have some time out by myself. He put me in this other room, but for some reason, Matthew couldn’t come in,” America buried his head in his hands.

Norway wondered how Dr Carlton had stopped Canada from entering. He shouldn’t be able to see Canada, so why?

“He was talking to me about my nightmares too...”

“Nightmares?” Norway furrowed his brow slightly in confusion.

“Yeah, even before I came here, I had nightmares. Nightmares of a Japanese boy with dark hair. Sometimes I’d be carrying him, sometimes we’d have knives at each other’s throats. Some I’d just be leaning over his dead body, crying...” America looked down, appearing shaken.

Norway knew exactly who he was talking about. It wasn’t common that he spoke with any of the Asian nations, but he was well aware of both the American’s relationship with Japan and the Canadian’s relationship with China. Speaking of which.

“What about you, Canada?” He turned to the said boy, who jumped in fright. Most likely he still hadn’t adjusted to the fact that other people could see him besides America. Or maybe it was the name.

“Uh, well sometimes I have dreams about a man with long brown hair. They aren’t scary though, they’re really nice,” Canada bit his lip, almost staring into space.

“So,” America broke the silence, his loud voice wobbly still. “What happened while we were gone?”

Norway looked over to Canada. The boy had been there originally when Lillebror came in. But had left when the other boy had been dragged away.

“You did miss a lot,” Canada chuckled. “Emil came in; he had run away or something and was really flustered. Asked about Lukas calling his brother,” Norway chose not to call him out on the mix up of nation and human name.

“There were more things that happened after you left, Canada,” He pointed to the door. “I wrote a letter to Peter and then when I asked about sending it, the door wasn’t locked. When I ventured out, no one was around. And so I went down a hall and found France,” He decided not to mention the situation with Denmark, that would probably just confuse them.

“As in Francis?” America was alert.

“Ja,” ( _"Yes”_ )

* * *

 

“Get him!” A yell echoed through the hall. “Don’t let him escape,”

Hoards of doctors and nurses rushed to catch up but they were too slow.

He just needed to get to the American’s room. The young country was the closest and he needed to explain everything.

It would be nice to see his Ангел again. ( _"Angel”)_ But there would be time for that later.

Coming to the door, all he had to do was touch the handle and the lock snapped. So actually all he had to do was push the door open.

* * *

Whoever Norway had expected to open the door, it wasn’t him.

America immediately called out that he shouldn’t be there and that ‘ _the stupid commie should leave,_ ’ but Norway silenced this with a glare.

He then stood and walked closer to the intruder.

 **“** Russland,” ( _“Russia”_ ) the man’s face was momentarily filled with confusion before covering it with that gleeful and creepy smile of him.

“I remember you, Норвегия, да?” Norway nodded. ( _“Norway”_ )( _“Yes”_ ) ( _“Norvegiya”_ ) ( _“Da”_ )

“What are you doing here?!” America cut in.

“I escaped weak humans. They wished transfer me, so I was out of confines they put me in,”

“You hurt them?” Canada mumbled.

“да, only a little,” ( _“Yes”_ ) ( _“Da”_ ) Canada looked completely shell-shocked, which led Norway to believe it was the first time Russia had acknowledged him.

Loud calling came through the mostly opened door and Russia sighed.

“Ну что ж, it seems they found me now. I will leave to you then. But you do not forget,” Russia looked straight at Norway, “Someone you least expect is one of us,” ( _“Oh well”_ ) ( _"Nu chtu zh”_ )

Suddenly arms reached in and pulled Russia out, not without suffering long-lasting bruises and cuts.

Norway wondered where the man kept that damn pipe.

* * *

 Vladimir stood in front of the mirror and contemplated what he was about to do. He was also questioning if his fist was the best weapon.

Didn’t smashing a mirror bring seven years of bad luck? Not that he could gain any more bad luck. Could his life get any worse than living in a mental hospital because he was perceived as crazy?

The fact he was about to smash a mirror kinda proved their point though. Funny how that worked out, huh?

But it wasn’t like he was just doing this out of the blue. He’d had fourteen years to think of how much he wanted to do this. Maybe thirteen, since he didn’t think babies had the brain capacity to think about breaking mirrors.

It was because it reminded him of what others could see, and he couldn’t. They could see his face. But he could not.

Staring at the mirror and having no one staring back. It came with the title.

Vampire.

He’d only played with the idea when young Andrei had brought it up. He was nine and the two had been watching television together. Specifically one of those old black and white TVs which for some reason were still common in his area at the time. They’d been watching one of those old movies; Dracula, he remembered it was called. His little brother had mentioned the fact that he and vampires shared similar characteristics. Reddish eyes, sharp incisors, no reflection.

He didn’t even show up in photographs. He had no idea what he looked like.

But he didn’t want the mirror in front of him to keep reminding him of that fact. Laughing at him.

So he raised his fist. In one fluid motion, his hand met the mirror’s surface and the glass shattered everywhere, slicing up his hand and wrist.

He let the pieces fall to the ground, the sound of the initial smash still ringing in his ears. He felt a crude fascination with the situation.

But at the same time, it made him feel sick to the stomach and want to scream. The cruel mix of emotions made him dizzy.

Gaze trailed across the shattered pieces before his eyes widened. Something. Something was in that mirror.

He picked up the glass, ignoring the blood running down his finger, and held it up to his face.

There it was.

His reflection.

But with it brought memories.

Memories of other times. Happy times. Bittersweet times.

So as he sat in between glass shards and pools of his own blood, the sound of others coming, he thought of only one thing.

That he was Romania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Romania remembers now. To be honest, I didn't plan on that being as violent as it was. I guess I just like writing those type of more graphic scenes. 
> 
> This chapter was originally supposed to be quite mediocre but *cough cough* someone gave me a few ideas. You can reveal yourself in the comments if you want, you little shit. Giving me more ideas to make this more complicated and interesting!
> 
> Russia hinting at stuff too. Don't worry, this isn't the last we'll see of him. If anybody could give me advice on his speech patterns I would appreciate that


	16. Part 2 - I Was the Lightning Before the Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of suicide. But it's very, very minimal. I just thought I would say that. 
> 
> Bit of violence in here too. I find myself being good at writing those types of scenes. 
> 
> On another note, I have finally planned the final chapters so there is a fixed amount of chapters for this fic now. 
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter. I did write this today. It didn't even hit 1000 words. I am so disappointed in myself. 
> 
> Next chapter is the last chapter of part 2. Then shit goes down. 
> 
> Title is from the song Thunder by Imagine Dragons. Last chapter was from a song that I can not currently remember. If anyone knows it please tell me. 
> 
> Chapter 9's title 'Partners in Crime' was from a song with the same name by Set it Off. The first chapter 'Murder is frowned upon in all fifty states' is from a song named Wolf in Sheep's Clothing also by Set it Off. Rest of the chapters will mostly be named from songs.

It had been only about 20 minutes before the trio was disturbed again. This time by England.

The blonde seemed completely shaken and positively petrified. Norway immediately stood up and America followed his lead.

“N-Norway! Norway! You need to help! They took away Vladimir!” He cried. America helped the younger (Actually older) boy to stand upright. England looked like he was about to pass out, body trembling, face damp with sweat.

“What are you talking about?” Norway asked, already thinking up possible theories.

“Vladimir was acting really odd this morning. But it was just before that everything went wrong,”

* * *

 

_Arthur sat on his bed, waiting for Vladimir to be finished in the bathroom. They were going to walk together to the game room and have tea._

_He should have known something was up when Vladimir took way too long to do what he was doing. So Arthur knocked on the door._

_“Are you nearly finished?” He was answered with a soft ‘yes’._

_Arthur went and sat back down, swatting away faeries that came near him. They had become increasingly irritating as the days went on. Especially when he asked them about Lukas or the whole ‘England’ business. All they did was giggle and flutter away._

_All these thoughts made him frown, so he glanced at the time. 2:40. They had supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago._

_What was taking him so long?_

_The sound of glass shattering made his heart nearly stop. It had come from the bathroom._

_Arthur sprung up and bolted to the door, harshly pulling at the door handle. “Vladimir! Come on! Come out now! You’re scaring me!” He shouted. Relief trickled down his spine when he heard brief mumbling, but it was short-lived._

_The door was open now._

_At least that’s what he thought. He could be hallucinating right now._

_Lying in between shards of what used to be their mirror was his friend. The strawberry blonde boy had his eyes closed and the look of ultimate bliss on his face._

_But..._

_Blood pooled under him, seeping from small cuts on his hands and wrists. And his stomach. A massive patch of red had soaked into his clothes._

_Arthur knew that it was irrational to become panicked at this point, but he couldn’t help it. He screamed. And that scream reached a new pitch that he’d never been able to reach in his entire life._

_Usually, he would be irritated at himself for the way he was losing it, but he really couldn’t help his behaviour. Seeing that reminded him of what happened to his brother when they were young._

_His scream must have alerted someone because hordes of doctors and nurses came bursting in. One immediately attempted to console him and move him away from the scene, but he kicked and yelled enough that they reluctantly let go._

_He ended up curling up into a ball, peaking through the gap in his legs to watch as they picked up his best friend and carried him out._

_But... As they were leaving, Vladimir turned his head and winked at him. None of the doctors' actions indicated that they’d noticed that he was conscious or even still alive. They probably all just assumed it was another patient which had flown off the handle and picked an interesting way to commit suicide._

_So, what did this mean? That what Lukas said was true? That they were immortal beings which represented countries and that they couldn’t die._

_Oh jeez, that messed him up. He decided not to think about that._

_He was just going to focus on other things. Such as the fact that Vladimir was being taken away and he wasn’t doing a bloody thing to stop it. Also that he was shaking like mad._

_He bolted to the door, but all the doctors were out of sight. Berating himself for not immediately going after them, he decided to do something different. Call for back up._

_Most notably, call for back up from the knowledgeable Lukas._

* * *

 

“What should we do?” England cried.

“We need to help him. But I need everyone in the game room first. To talk. I’ll go find Denmark and Sweden, you get everyone else,”

“We’ll help,” He heard Canada say from behind him.

“Denmark? Sweden?” England crinkled his thick eyebrows in confusion.

“Doesn’t matter, just go!” Norway bolted out the door, aiming to find his lovers room before helping England on getting everyone else.

No doctors could be seen. Now that was odd.

“Where are you going?” A deep voice came from behind. He turned to see Sweden.

“Where’s Denmark?” He asked, deflecting the question. Sweden looked confused.

“Matthias? He is in our room,”

Norway nodded his thanks before remembering. “Go to the game room,”

Sweden nodded, confusion still evident across his face. He then swapped directions.

Norway instead headed towards Denmark’s room. As soon as he put his fist on the door to knock, a hand came up behind him and pulled him back.

Two hands on his shoulders, he looked straight into bright blue eyes.

“There you are!” Denmark’s voice was as loud as always. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” He seriously doubted this.

“I needed to tell you something! I’m Denmark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. And I'd planned that last reveal right from the start. 
> 
> And yes, Sweden was just heading back to his room from the game room when he ran into Norway. Poor guy.


	17. Part 2 Finale - In a Room Full of Liars, All My Demons Reappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in Part 2  
> Giving you a longer chapter to make up for the short last chapter.  
> May have another chapter this week. I have a week and a half before I go on study leave. I'm not sure how much I will write but I'll try to get one out every week. Since I only have four exams and they're quite spread across two and a half weeks, I think I'll get one chapter out then. Then NO MORE SCHOOL! :) Chapters should come out quite frequently then.  
> Chapter title is from The Mystic, Adam Jensen

“What?”

“I’m Denmark!” Denmark replied.

“You’re kidding,” Norway shook his head. This was too good to be true.

“No, I’m not Norge. I remember everything!”

Wait... everything?

“Everything?”

“Every single thing. From Iceland’s odd liquorice addiction to the way you smile as we sit by the fire on a snowy day,”

Norway felt his eyes glisten with tears. Blinking them back did nothing. They poured like waterfalls down his face. Denmark acted quickly, pulling him into an embrace. Norway sunk into him, taking in his familiar scent.

“You idiot! Why would you scare me like that?” Norway’s voice was muffled as he sobbed into Denmark’s redshirt.

“I’m sorry,” Denmark whispered. “I’m really sorry, Norge. But I’m here now, aren’t I?” He said the last bit with some cheer in his voice.

He really was there, within reach. This wasn’t just a dream?

Looking up, Norway’s eyes met Denmark’s now glassy blue ones and knew everything was real.

“How?” Norway’s voice was almost non-existent.

“I was just sitting there, thinking of you when memories started appearing in my head. More and more until everything was there. Funny how that works, huh?” Denmark laughed and Norway offered him a watery smile.

“I love you, Denmark, you big idiot,”

“I love you too, Norge,”

* * *

 

Norge ended up leading Danmark to the game room. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t get why, but it must be important.

What shocked him most was everyone else was there. All the other patients. England sat over with Sverige and Finland, the pair attempting to comfort him. What happened to England then?

Amerika and his now visible twin brother, his name was Canada, wasn’t it? They sat together, Icey seated next to them.

But where was the vampire, Rumænien? Now that Danmark could remember all the nation stuff, he recognised each of them as the nations they were.

Sure, they looked younger, but he’d seen them like that before. He recognised them.

Norge went and stood in front of everyone, Danmark going to stand next to him.

Norge then coughed to get everyone’s attention and the quiet chatter silenced.

It had mostly been Finland and Sverige anyway. Oddly enough, Amerika had been quite silent the whole time.

Norge now looked incredibly nervous. Well, to the untrained eye he may look like his average, normal self. So Danmark grasped his hand and squeezed it. It seemed to be enough because Norge smacked his hand away.

”Everyone, I wanted to speak to you all. England here,” Danmark chose to be helpful and point to the mentioned nation, many nodding their thanks. ”A few minutes ago, he came and told me that Romania had been taken away.”

Danmark whispered _’Vladimir’_ since it seemed Norge was going to be too stubborn to call everyone their human names.

”And I think I know why,”

”Does this have anything to do with the nation thing?” Iceland asked.

”Yes, my theory is that he was taken away because he remembered,”

”But I saw him being taken away. It’s because he tried to kill himself by smashing the mirror!” England quickly called. Wait, what? When did this happen?

”Did he actually die?” Norge shot back.

”No... He winked at me...” England shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face.

”Of course he didn’t die, he’s a nation,” Danmark didn’t think before he spoke, causing England’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

”How do you know?” All eyes were on Danmark now.

”Because he just recently remembered,” Norge reached for Danmark’s hand.

”Can someone explain what nations are?” Finland piped up, confusion in his eyes. Sverige nodded. It appeared everyone else shared this sentiment. Danmark moved forward.

”Nations are Personifications of a country. We are the land, animals, plants, people and culture,” Norge nodded at Danmark’s explanation.

”We live as long as the spirit of the country and are born when there is enough of an individual culture of the people,”

America’s hand shot up like he was in class. ”So if there is enough culture, does it have to actually be a country? Or can it be like a state?” Danmark knew he was going to ask that one.

”Colonies did have their individual personifications in the past. You and your brother were there before Amerika and Canada became independent,” Danmark saw England choke back spit when he said this. Amerika also looked confused at the slightly odd pronunciation of his name.

”And we’re all nations?” Iceland asked.

”Yes,” Norge replied, nodding.

”That’s how Vladimir survived?” England tilted his head.

”Yes, and he obviously knew it, or he’d be freaking out. And I think they figured it out, that he remembered. That’s why he was taken away. Both France and Russia-” Denmark quickly added ’ _Francis and Ivan_ ’. ”-were taken away and they both remembered,” Norge explained, hand clasping tighter around Danmark’s.

”Then why weren’t you taken away?” Iceland pointed to the boy.

”They mustn’t see me as a threat,” Norge stepped closer to Danmark. ”Or they have a bigger plan...”

* * *

 

”Come on,” The voice spat.

”No, I won't take in these stupid schemes of yours!” A second voice yelled.

”Don’t be stupid,”

”I’m not being _stupid_ , Dr Carlton,”

”Yes, you are!” A third voice hissed.

Get off, leave me alone! I will not do your bidding!”

* * *

 

Sealand’s eyes trailed over the words on the paper in front of him. He’d read the letter dozens of times, but it just kept calling to him, like he was missing something.

”What’s wrong,” An arm grasped him around the waist and a figure sat next to him. He almost jumped. But it was just Seborga.

”Something’s wrong... I can feel it,” The blonde boy bit his lip, rereading the paper once more.

”This is the letter you got from Norway, right?” Seborga asked.

”Yes, there is something that bothers me. Why didn’t he call me _Sealand_ earlier? All those years he remembered and not once did he call me Peter or anything. What changed?”

Seborga shrugged. ”I don’t know... Did he call Seychelles by her nation name?”

”Well... no. But I didn’t either ’till I saw her in the stuff she usually wears. Before she just looked like a mum...” Sealand looked down.

”Maybe that’s it then? He just didn’t make the connection because you looked different... Besides, you look a lot older now, maybe he was just expecting a Sealand who looked around twelve,”

”Does that mean that he saw everyone else at different ages? That’s how he made the connection?”

”Maybe...” Seborga pet him on the back.

Sealand looked off again. On his other side, someone sat down.

”It will be okay, Sealand-San,” It was Japan. ”We will find our friends,” Sealand nodded slightly.

”I definitely want to get my friends back,” Prussia’s voice could be heard from behind him. ”I wish I could find France and Spain...”

”I want to find Canada,” Chiana sat next to Japan.

”I wish America-san was here, he would be calling out how he was the hero and saying that he would save everyone. He always was very optimistic,” Japan smiled at the thought.

”So was Denmark. He was always cheerful and happy,” Sealand grinned. Prussia laughed.

But the mood quickly turned somber. Sealand looked down. Seborga pulled the smaller boy into his lap.

”I-I just want Mama and Papa back. And even jerk England. I just want everything to be normal again...”

”We all want that. We’ve all wanted that for a long time,”

* * *

 

Oh, this was just great! Liet was, like, holding him back and stuff. But that wasn’t his fault. Actually, it was very clear the reason behind his anger. Why hadn’t everyone called him about this recent development.

They, like, knowing he was still in Ameryka, right?

Actually, the way he found out was a freak call from Liet. He said something about Rosja and Icelandia, and that someone, Sealand or something, knew where they were.

So, yeah. He was kinda pissed for someone not telling him earlier. Liet seemed also pissed, but the guy also somehow exorcised some restraint.

Poland was so ready to kick the door down, let loose. But it was obvious that Liet would so not like that. And besides, Germany stood in front of the door, arms crossed and stuff like he was trying to be intimidating.

To be honest, it was kinda working. A big, buff man with his arms crossed and muscles almost ripping his shirt to shreds.

He seemed shocked. So, obviously, that meant that they had thought he’d, like, hauled his pretty little ass back to Poland or something. That nearly happened, except Liet was the one trying to drag him back.

“Polen and Litauen,“ The German was slowly getting over his surprise.

”Like, move,” Poland hoped he sounded more confident then he felt. It seemed to work as Germany moved.

The pair ended up finding everyone else on a balcony.

”Hey!” He yelled to get everyone’s attention, hand on hip. Now Poland, sassy. That’s the way to go.

Everyone turned and Poland felt sweat drip down his back, despite how gross that sounded. Now he was the centre of attention. Usually, he liked this, but now it was just unnerving and the fact that he didn’t really know what to say didn’t help.

But he was a fake it ’till you make it kind of guy. So he put on a brave face.

”You know where, like, Icelandia and Rosja are, right? Then you better get them back!” Oh god, that sounded nothing like he wanted it to.

The blonde boy – that was Sealand? – got up and walked over, followed by that other Italian which he’d never met properly before.

”Of course we will,” The boy smiled. Oh my god! This kid was so cute. Okay, Poland, calm down. No need to fangirl over a cute boy when his obvious boytoy was right behind him and one of your boyfriends was right behind you.

Okay, keep cool. Cool. Yes, act cool.

”Good,” Poland turned around, almost blushing. Liet noticed. Damn Liet, noticing things.

”We’ll bring everyone we find back, we promise,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Denmark's Bit  
> Norge - Norway  
> Danmark - Denmark  
> Sverige - Sweden  
> Amerika - America  
> Rumænien - Romania
> 
> Translations for Poland's bit  
> Liet - Lithuania  
> Ameryka - America  
> Rosja - Russia  
> Icelandia - Iceland  
> Polen (German) - Poland  
> Litauen (German) - Lithuania
> 
> First time I've done Poland and Denmark Point of views. Tell me if I did anything wrong.  
> As Denmark says, he has seen them in that form, so he recognises them. This is why Norway doesn't recognise Seychelles. And why he doesn't recognise Sealand right away. Also how Seychelles had to hear Sealand say nation stuff and her to dress how she normally did. This is also said later in the chapter, but I'm just clarifying. Because this will be very important later.


	18. Part 3 - Got a Bullet in the Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action starts now
> 
> Chapter title is from This is Gonna Hurt by Sixx AM

Nikolai bit his lip, looking around. He really was there. He’d come back to see his love.

* * *

 

_Elizabeta sat on the trunk of a car. Nat sat atop the car itself._

_“Don’t be stupid,” The brunette frowned at him. Off to the side, where Vash was cleaning out one of his guns, Roderich sat down as he nodded._

_“Even I can agree, Nikolai,” Katya’s voice came from behind him. “It’s unsafe. You cannot speak to him at the moment,”_ _She looked down from where she was knitting._

_“Why?” Nikolai scowled. “He’s all alone there. He has no one,”_

_“He said it himself, he has friends there,” Elizabeta shot back._

_“What if he was lying? What if he was just saying that to stop us from worrying...?”_

_“Then you would stop worrying,” Natalia muttered under her breath. Nikolai looked up to where she was, but she didn’t show any signs of saying anything, opting instead to sharpen one of her knives._

_“But really, believing in faeries? What a cliché reason to be in a mental hospital. Déjà vu? Are you joking?”_

_“It could be possible...” Katya sighed._

_“Vladimir even told me that the new guy there said they were ‘nations’. He must be pretty lonely to try and convince me to stay away with that,” Nikolai glared at Elizabeta. “But I guess you would say different?”_

_In one full movement, Elizabeta had jumped off the trunk and now held him by his collar._

_“You saw him last time. He’s lost it! I wouldn’t put it past him to hurt you,” She snarled at him. “This is why we put him in there! Don’t you remember?! Because he was a danger to all of us! To himself!” Nearly everyone grimaced, guilt flashing in their eyes. “You can’t go while he’s still this bad! They might not even let you in to see him. Then it’ll all be a waste!”_

_“They’ll let me see him. For sure!” He didn’t feel so confident in his own words now._

_“Then what? What if he’s completely different? What if he attacks you again? Do you want to remember him by that?!”_

_“Stop it!” A voice rung out. Elizabeta’s grip loosened. Out of the corner of his eye, Nikolai saw Natalia bolt off the car and hug what must be Lili._

_“Please!” Elizabeta finally let go of his collar and he dropped to the ground, heaving as his breath returned properly. Dusting himself off, Nikolai stood and turned. He immediately regretted it. Lili looked extremely upset and Natalia stood like the devil behind her._

_So Nikolai just headed for his bike, ignoring Lili’s confused and anxious stare and Elizabeta’s livid expression. He quickly started his bike, trying to block out several cries from the others. But there was one he just couldn’t not hear._

_“Don’t get yourself hurt,_ _szar!” ("Piece of Shit”)_

* * *

 

Finally, someone came to stand behind the front desk and regarded Nikolai with an annoyed look.

“Excuse me,” He started out polite. “But I am here to visit Vladimir. Vladimir Lupei,” He added in the last name, not that he thought it would do much. How many Vladimir’s existed in this country? He would say not many. Vladimir’s family had moved here from Romania anyway.

The woman sighed loudly and Nikolai scowled at her. Just great. He got stuck with a grumpy receptionist.

“We can’t let anyone is to visit at the moment. Especially to visit Mr Lupei,” She said Vladimir’s name with such disgust that it made Nikolai’s blood boil.

But... why specifically Vladimir? His boyfriend hadn’t done anything majorly wrong, right? No. He couldn’t have. There must be something wrong with the system. Some misunderstanding.

“Why?” Nikolai bit his lip, his hands clutched on the back of both wrists behind his back. Sweat trailed down his collarbone.

She didn’t give him an answer.

“Come on! I need to see him!” Nikolai tried again.

“Sorry, bud. Better go off home now,” Her tone was bored, but there was an underlying tone of seriousness that shot his nerves through the roof.

“Please!” He was almost pleading now, heart racing.

“I already said no, boy,”

* * *

 

Sealand gulped harshly and shook his head. He was ready for this.

But, of course, he was still scared. Who wouldn’t be?

Next, to him, Seborga held out his hand and Sealand grasped it with his own, cringing as they nearly slipped apart from the sweat.

Everyone stepped inside together, sans for Germany who held the door open. The front room was mostly empty except for them, the receptionist and a very anxious looking boy.

Sealand noticed Prussia whispering to his brother and unintentionally listened into their conversation.

“Hey, West! That’s the guy that hangs out with the vamp,”

“Who, him? And it’s Romania, Bruder,” (“ _Brother,_ ”)

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. That’s him, I swear! I think his country name is Bulgaria...”

So the boy was a nation, like them? Did he know? Or was he just like Sealand was before? Ignorant and foolish...

It appeared that Japan heard the same thing because he made his way over to the boy, China following.

“What’s wrong?” Japan asked, voice a little stiff from all his inexperience at comforting strangers.

The boy looked up. “They won't let me in! I’ve just come to see my friend and they said no visitors for anyone,” He clenched his teeth and almost glared at the receptionist.

Germany moved forward, already retrieving the paperwork he required. Sealand had seen him return from a quick meeting with the president of the US yesterday. He assumed the papers were supposed to give them jurisdiction to enter the hospital.

The woman looked straight up livid when he showed her the documents. She scowled at everyone; from the awkward pair of China and Japan who were attempting to comfort the boy; to the, in her mind, sickly  Prussia and finally to the big buff Germany and to both Sealand and Seborga standing inches from each other, hands intertwined. She shot them an especially dirty look.

It made Sealand feel sick. He sure had had many looks similar, but that had been for his seemingly limitless optimism and drive. Or for his youth and supposed innocence. Never for something like this.

People were so supportive in Sealand, and in meetings, that he forgot that people in America could be very different.

Prussia glared back, her leaning away when her eyes met his crimson ones.

“Miss, we legally have permission to enter this facility,” He started. She gulped slightly and turned to the two guards standing by the door. Prussia motioned for both himself and Sealand to go over, which the boy did.

Prussia and he had a long shared history of partnership within partaking in pranks. Prussia was especially avid at them, he used to trick his Austrian friend a lot before either Hungary or Switzerland would go in and smack him around the head.

Sealand was pretty good at pranks himself. But his Papa wasn’t very happy about this and banned Sealand and Prussia from meeting up.

That was just before...

Before what? Everything happened? But what was ‘Everything’? Sealand couldn’t remember.

“Ahem,” Prussia almost coughed in the guard’s face. “We are allowed to enter so get out of the way,” Yep, he definitely spat in the guys face, that was for sure.

“You cannot go through here, sir,” The guard gritted his teeth, trying to be civil. “I advise you all to return home. We apologize for the time wasted,” He sounded if he was reading from a script, blank and fake.

“We need to see Lukas!” Sealand butted in. The guard’s eyes widened and he moved to protect the door more.

“We cannot let you in!” The guard said more forcefully. Prussia was close to snarling.

Seborga made his way over to the group. He put a protective hand over Sealand’s shoulder. “And why is that, _sir_ ,” He shot the guard a sickening smile.

“No one is allowed in,” The guard started to look uncomfortable.

“No. I asked _why_ ,” Seborga’s smile got wider.

“I’m sorry, sir. I am unaware of the reason,” The guard attempted to glare back. Sealand was sure the guy was lying.

“How ‘bout you just move and we can ask someone who actually knows then?” Prussia growled at him.

“I cannot let you in!” The guard repeated. Prussia moved forward and pushed the guard back.

The second guard, which had been watching the argument with a close gaze, moved to intervene.

“Schwachsinn! You better let us in!“ (" _Bullshit,_ “) Germany went to stop his brother. While he restrained Prussia, he had failed to notice Seborga taking the albino’s place.

The second guard went to push Seborga back, but was kicked to the ground bu the other boy – His name was Bulgaria, right? – and was kneeling over on the ground.

With one more kick, a money shot too, the guard was out of commision, too busy contorting his face in pain.

Just in case, Japan held his katana over the guy. From out of nowhere, China jumped at the first guard and hit him hard with his wok.

Once the two guards were on the floor, Prussia easily escaped his brother and opened the door, the rest of the group following him. Even Bulgaria, if with a bit of hesitation.

* * *

 

"We have a break in! They knocked out the guards!“

The alarm started up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support SurrealSupernaturalist's fic here http://archiveofourown.org/works/12328983/chapters/28033272 
> 
> For some reason, I usually make a lot of my villains incredibly homophobic. I think it might be because of the fact that a good person cannot be homophobic and it makes them a lot less likeable or redeemable. I struggle with likeable villains. 
> 
> Lol, 'Had Had'. English is weird sometimes. 
> 
> And yes, I think all the Italy brothers are at least slightly yandere. Well, not exactly Yandere but very protective. Especially the younger two.


	19. Part 3 - But a Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Is More Than a Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, I forgot to bring paper to write on and then I kinda got sick. Then I found out that my parents scheduled a flight to Australia out of the blue in December. Two weeks after we come back we are flying to Housten and driving to Orlando. Also, I am getting ready for exams and sorting out some other stuff.
> 
> Title is from Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off
> 
> There is like one swear word in here.

Norway’s eyes brushed across the room, looking for the source of his unease. He felt something coming.

**_Ring Ring!_ **

There it was. Although an alarm was the last thing he would think of.

Denmark quickly reached out to intertwine his hand with Norway’s. Sweden quickly stood and picked up Finland, the boy crying out in surprise.

America stiffened and grasped Canada’s shoulder. Iceland bit his finger while England just stood like a deer in headlights.

Norway pulled Denmark towards him and tried to call order. Emphasis on the word ‘tried’.

“Everyone!” He finally yelled, projecting his voice over the sirens, unusually loud. “Please, stay calm,”

They all looked at him. He gulped. “Calm down everyone. It might just be a drill,”

The tense air left for a moment, suddenly revived by the sound of running outside the room.

Denmark gripped his hand tighter, indicating that he had an idea. Norway turned to the man, biting his lip.

“What if we go get Romania now that the doctors aren’t paying attention to him,”

Norway’s eyes widened, thoughts speeding through his head at a mile a minute. Yes, they could set Romania free. But not just him. France was most likely currently unprotected, and even if they ran into a doctor or two they would be no match for a group like this.

He nodded to Denmark’s statement, turning back to the group. “Everyone, we are all going to get Romania and France,” He tried to ignore Denmark’s whisper (Shout) of ‘Vladimir’ and ‘Francis’.

But. Once England heard the name ‘Francis’ he sped out of the room. Almost facepalming, Norway let go of Denmark’s hand and rushed to catch up with the Englishman, sure that everyone was following behind.

 

* * *

 

Francis! Oh, Francis! As much as he hated to say it, he needed the flirtatious bastard as much as he needed oxygen to breath.

Dear lord,  he sounded like a love sick school girl. He supposed that was what he was. A lovesick school girl who was actually apparently a country and could see annoying little faeries who still wouldn’t

SHUT UP!

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!

The damn creatures had irritated him from the moment he was born. As he had grown up he’d realised how much they made him an outcast.

Made _him_ the weirdo.

Jonathan and Kyle always supported him. Constantly, Kyle would go looking for the oddest creatures to bring home so that Arthur wasn’t suffering alone. He was grateful for this. His brothers had done so much for him, his father had done nothing.

The man had always judged him as if he had a personal grudge which had been held for centuries. But he guessed the possibility could be there since apparently, he was a thousand-year-old nation, so maybe his father was the same? He didn’t think so. But as for his brothers, they could be.

That really messed him up. His sweet older brothers. If they were like Lukas said he was, they wouldn’t be as innocent as he perceived them to be.

But, according to Lukas, Francis knew. So... why didn’t he say anything? Lukas had clearly stated from the moment they’d first met that they knew each other. Francis though... he kept his mouth shut.

It confused the hell out of him.

Francis was the type who would tell someone that. Arthur was sure that the man would have conversed with him about the topic at least. It didn’t make any sense.

Did Francis not trust him? Or did he not want to be seen as if he believed in such abstract ideas? Or maybe...

Francis didn’t want to hurt him. Didn’t want him to get caught up in this and see how much of his life was probably a lie.

Well, that shit had been thrown out the window. Thanks, Lukas.

But how did Lukas know Francis? The boy hadn’t had the chance to meet Arthur’s significant other. Francis had been taken away a long time prior to Lukas’ arrival.

And Arthur could remember the day well, and he knew for sure that Lukas had _not_ been there.

* * *

 

“Arthur! Mon Cher! Help me!”

Francis. Francis was the one clawing on his door. He rushed to let the man in, door swinging open and banging against the wall. Arthur rapidly assessed the situation. And didn’t like what he saw.

Francis stood, ragged and frankly a mess. His usually gorgeous blonde locks were knotted and his bright blue eyes filled to the brim with damn tears. He fell into Arthur, limp. Arthur struggled to lower the man to the ground, brushing his hair back out of his face.

“What is it, love?” Arthur couldn’t hide the absolute terror he felt.

“Non! I do not want to go! I do not!” Francis cried into Arthur’s sweater. The younger gulped, trying to untangle the delirious man’s hair.

“What do you mean? Leave?”

“I don’t want to leave! I don’t want to leave you Angleterre!” Arthur went stiff with shock.

“Don’t go anywhere! I won’t let you! You’re _my_ bloody pervert! So don’t you dare go leaving me!” Arthur snapped, attempting to cover his fear with anger, even though tears were quickly gathering in his eyes.

“Non, Arthur! I never want to leave you! But they are com-“

Arthur’s eyes widened.

No.

No! This couldn’t be!

They...

They were trying to take his love! No. Not trying.

Succeeding.

Because while the pair had been crying and promising to never part, they’d come. Now they pulled Francis away. He was yelling. They were yelling together, two soulmates torn apart.

His vision went dark.

* * *

 

He’d heard a noise. Coming from this room. A moment ago he’d led everyone here to this exact place. Sealand noticed the plaque on it said _game room._

“Let’s look in here!” He pointed to the door and opened it.

No one.

But it didn’t look like it had been abandoned for a long time. Very recently actually. As if people had just left. Chairs thrown about, paper spread across the single table and ground, a small hat that probably fell off because the owner was in a hurry...

Wait.

That was Denmark’s tiny hat. The one that defied all logic by staying on his head.

Sealand picked it up. It was just as he remembered.

“Mā de! Look!” China yelled. He held up a pair of glasses that were vaguely familiar. ( _“Oh Shit”_ )

“Zhéi gè shì jiā ná dà dè!” ( _“Hey, these glasses belong to Canada”_ )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean for this to be as sad as it is. 
> 
> Shout out to OnyxFang99 and her new fic that I am helping her plan. It's called A Swing On The Edge Of The World  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574028/chapters/28639740
> 
> There is a lot that I didn't put in this chapter but I really liked the way this one ended. 
> 
> If anyone speaks the languages, it would be helpful if you could correct me on anything I got wrong. 
> 
> Just over 1000 words. I've done better.
> 
> Edit: Thanks to brythynglyth for her help with the Chinese


	20. Part 3 - Paint It All in Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the longish wait. Study and exams have been weighing heavily on me so I am going to take a break until those are over. 
> 
> I can't remember what song the title is from. If anyone could help me that would be great. 
> 
> Teeny weeny bit of swearing (Courtesy of Emil).

Norway’s heart pounded as he caught up to England. He knew exactly why the blonde had taken off but it wasn’t like that would help him get the boy to stop.

“England!” Norway had tried to refrain from yelling but this was just getting out of hand.

The blonde slowed and turned around.

“STOP! Stop calling me that!” He glared. “I-I just don’t want to think...” England looked down, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Norway stayed quiet. The Englishman continued. “I just don’t understand. Why? Why me? Why us? Why did this all happen?”

Okay. So Norway had been dead wrong. He was so sure that England just wanted to find France.

“I don’t know why we are here, but we will escape,” Norway whispered, moving forward.

“But why? Why didn’t he tell me? Why has all this happened? Why is this my life?”

He?

“Who?” Norway placed his hands awkwardly on England’s shoulders, not used to comforting his friend. He was immediately pushed back.

“What, are you bloody stupid? Who else would it be? Francis!” Norway was taken aback by England’s hostility.

“France didn’t tell you?” Norway asked. England immediately shot back a question of his own.

“And how do you know him?” He narrowed his eyes. “He was gone before you even showed up!”

“I saw him...” Norway trailed off and England’s eyes widened almost immediately.

“YOU WHAT?!” England grabbed his shoulders. “How!? When!? Why!? HOW!?”

Norway thought it inappropriate to mention that England had said ‘How’ twice. “My door was unlocked and there was a door which I had been told not to go through. Of course, I went through it and found France,” He also intentionally failed to mention the fact that it was France’s cries that had led him to the man.

“W-What did he say?” England muttered out.

“He knew it was me,” The blonde lost his balance and fell into Norway. The latter awkwardly supported Englishman.

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Perhaps you should ask him that. We’ll go get him now,” Norway tried to push the other off him, but the boy relented, clutching Norway’s shirt.

The two were quiet for a while, only interrupted by the sniffles of the crying boy. It was only time before England spoke up again. “Uh... thank you... Thank you for telling me all of this, and thanks for helping us all out,”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Was all Norway said.

* * *

 

“They’re coming!” Alfred’s yell wasn’t much appreciated as they could all visibly see the horde of medical degrees flying at them at 100mph.

But since the boy had been regularly kind to Berwald, he let it slide. Berwald was too focused on the boy in his arms anyway.

Tino, though obviously uncomfortable, wasn’t kicking, screaming or cowering. That was good. Maybe he was starting to like Berwald a bit.

But he shouldn’t get his hopes up. And anyway, this wasn’t the best time to think about his chances with the cutest person there.

The nurses were like rabid animals, almost clawing up Matthias’ leg in order to pull him down. Matthias, in turn, hit them with the blunt side of his axe, whispering something about not preferring to spill blood today.

The others seemed to fairing okay. Alfred was smashing them back with a baseball bat that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, Emil was slapping away stray hands, but they were slowly being overpowered. And Berwald’s arms felt oddly lighter.

“Ah!” Tino! So that’s why he could move the top half of his body again.

Oh no. Someone had Tino and despite his struggling, they had him on the ropes.

H-He couldn’t just stand there.

He needed to do something.

Something? What did he need to do?

Tino?

Who’s that?

His vision was going blurry, memories of the last few years muddling and mixing and becoming just a big mess.

_Finland_

* * *

 

_“This is fun, isn’t it. Just us. Just you and me,” His voice was soft._

_“Ja,” Berwald’s voice was rough and low. (“Yes,”)_

_“Me and you, together... Who would have thought?” He held up his left hand._

_“Not Denmark,” Berwald raised his own to mirror Tino’s hand. Sun glinted off the silver bands that connected their fates together. Words inscribed in so small it was almost unreadable font. But Berwald knew what they said off by heart._

_“Together. Finland and Sweden, together forever,”_

* * *

 

_“Hey Papa,” His voice was sweet, high pitched. “Why did you and Mama adopt me?”_

_“Because we love you,” Berwald pat him on the head._

_“But jerk England said that he loved me but he didn’t want to keep me,” But Berwald knew the truth. Actually, England just couldn’t keep small Sealand because he was worried the boy would disappear._

_“Shush,”_

_If Sealand had stayed with England, his fort would become English territory and there would be no micronation of Sealand. A personification would not be needed. And the boy would simply cease to exist._

_This was why England couldn’t keep him. And this was why he ignored him and was rude. Because if he continued to fuel the independence, Sealand would eventually become more stable and free. It had worked before._

_And Berwald was quite happy to help him with that._

_Wait... Who wanted to do what? Who wanted to help who?_

_Berwald? Was that really his name?_

_No._

_It wasn’t his name._

_His name was Sweden._

_And he had a wife to save and a child to find._

* * *

 

Emil finally managed to kick the last one off.

Alfred held the bat triumphantly above his head and Matthias had the axe (Where the actual hell did he pull that from?) swung over his shoulder. Wasn’t it heavy? Meh, that didn’t matter right now, and it would be his own fucking fault if he hurt himself.

So there was himself and two others. But that was only three and hadn’t they started out with five?

So where did the other two go?

Emil got his answer straight away. Oddly enough Berwald was smashing down on all the nurses. Emil had been expecting it from Matthias and even Alfred to a degree, but not Berwald.

Especially with a pole.

Oh jeez. There went the no spilling blood rule. Yep, that guy never going to walk properly again.

At least Emil could now see the source of Berwald’s rampage (tantrum?). Tino lay on the ground, only now free of his captors. Made sense.

Actually no. That didn’t make sense. Because even though Berwald called Tino his _wife_ , Emil had been sure all that had been a really overused meme.

Was this evidence of the fact that it was legit? Wow, that was just rich. Big, stoic Berwald, had a big fat crush on the smallest of their group. Because even Emil was ever so slightly taller than the boy.

Oh, fuck! More of them were coming!

“Stop with your lovey-dovey shit. Let’s go!” Emil shouted. Tino went bright red and Emil quickly put two and two together that this wasn’t a one-way thing.

Berwald didn’t react, he just picked up Tino again, insert audible squeak, and came to join them and reform the original five. Matthias pointed to a far-off door.

“Thataway!” He cried before charging.

* * *

 

The yelling of ‘ _for Valhalla_ ’ had always caught Sealand’s attention. He guessed it was only natural since it was an avid Viking cry, and despite it being the 21st century, he did live around one.

So, obviously, it caught his attention this time.

“Everyone! I heard something!” He pointed to the door. Prussia chuckled.

“I think we all heard that now let’s go,”

Prussia rushed out of the room, everyone else following. The albino couldn’t help but copy Denmark’s (Who else’s could it have been?). After altering it a bit of course. And by a bit, Sealand meant completely.

“Preußen ist großartig!” ( _"Prussia is Awesome!"_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written from Sweden's Point of View before so bear with me. 
> 
> I didn't mean to do that bit with Sealand but my hands got the best of me. 
> 
> To be honest, Emil is the funnest to write. Him and Poland.


	21. Part 3 - There's a Devil in the Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive, don't you worry.
> 
> I think I may have forgotten to warn you but I planned to write a few chapters while on holiday. This is the only one I got done since I had strong writer's block for this story in particular. I will be writing soon and hope to get four or so chapters done before Christmas. Very unlikely for one after Christmas for a while until probably February.
> 
> This is the last warning for cursing. It definitely won't be oversaturated but it will be there occasionally. 
> 
> Now I will be leaving the names of characters which remember in the endnotes. I did say that before but I kind of forgot after that.
> 
> Title is from This is Gonna Hurt by Sixx AM
> 
> Update: Going away tomorrow so you won't get an update for quite some time now. Unfortunately recently I've been having trouble with writers block

Norway’s eyes darted across the hall, his breath catching when he caught sight of one door in particular.

England saw this and rushed to it, clamping his hand on the handle and reefing it open despite the little force he would have had to use.

But it was open so it didn’t really matter how it had been opened. The duo proceeded.

“Where is everyone else? Shouldn’t we wait?” England quickly asked, but was visibly itching to be with his lover again.

Norway listened out for a minute and heard loud running coming from behind them. In a split second, he pulled England inside the hall with him.

“They’re coming, don’t worry,” Norway made sure the door was wide open just in case. He knew at least Sweden would see it.

Norway went about leading England to France’s room. The Englishman muttered to himself, too caught up in his own worries to engage in conversation.

He understood. When he had been down this hall for the first time, he had had almost the same reaction. Not quite this bad but he’d been more curious than worried back then. He hadn’t known what he now knew.

England ran his hand across the walls, letting some of the chipped paint flutter to the ground.

It was almost more horrifying how bad the upkeep in the place was. But obviously, they didn’t care that much about the patient’s wellbeing.

The pair ended up at an intersection. England looked around with a frown.

“Why would they keep him in a place like this? It’s disgusting,” Norway nodded in agreement.

He then pointed down one of the halls. The Englishman bit his lips but followed Norway.

They came to a door, but unlike last time, there was not a single noise coming from there. England glanced at Norway, unsure, before grasping the handle and pulling.

Nothing.

It was locked.

And despite the fact that England had pulled at it as hard as he could, it wouldn’t budge.

“Bloody hell,” England hissed. Norway glared at the handle as well. They’d probably locked it when he’d been caught that first time.

England’s head snapped up so quickly that he almost broke his neck. Loud stamping came down the hall. Norway braced himself to fight off someone.

But there had been no need to be worried. Because coming around the corner at 100mph was just the loud-mouthed Dane and crew they’d been waiting for.

Denmark grinned when he spotted him, going even faster, like a puppy seeing their owner again.

Behind him, Sweden carried his ‘wife’ and a long pole. One exchange of glances told him that Sweden could remember again.

Lillebror, America and Canada brought up the rear together, America wielding a bat with an impressive amount of nails.

Norway was genuinely surprised, though he didn’t show it, that there wasn’t that much blood covering the group as a whole. Excluding Sweden.

With Denmark, he was expecting a much gorier picture. The Dane tended to be pretty excitable about anytime he can use his axe. But it was practically clean.

“Norge!” Denmark cried out, joy-filled as he hugged Norway. The shorter boy just pushed the man away, more gently then he would admit.

“Shush. We need to open this door, it’s locked,” Denmark’s expression turned serious in a split second. Quickly, he took his axe which was hoisted over his shoulder and brought it down against the door, the sharp metal lodging itself deep in the door with a deafening crack.

* * *

His mostly peaceful sleep had been infiltrated. He now found himself blinking his eyes open.

**_BANG!_ **

France jumped. That wasn’t normal. It was far too loud to be any type of knock. So what was it?

**_BANG!_ **

The door shook. The constant banging made France gulp down fear. Sure, he was a strong nation ‘ _cough cough’_ but in such a vulnerable state, he didn’t really have a chance against whatever was outside the door.

**_BANG!_ **

The wood cracked. Now France could see a think and sharp blade had been forcefully struck through the door. Was someone (or something) trying to get in? Did they not have a key?

The axe retracted and he could see someone peep through the sliver of a crack.

“France?” A quiet - unusually so as he was sure he’d heard the voice before but not that quiet – voice came from the figure. The fact he knew the voice gnawed at him now, but it was the slightly strangled cry that really told him that he knew the figures outside. The first person, more than likely the owner of the axe, was pushed aside by a second figure who held a very familiar pair of green eyes matched with incredibly thick eyebrows.

“Francis! We came for you Francis!” France’s heart soared at the voice.

“Arthur!” He chose to use the man’s human name because the other had used his.

“His name is England,” Someone else said, their voice slightly muffled by the door but France still immediately recognized it as Norway’s.

So the one with the axe was...

Yep, he was. Because when England was pulled away, there was one final hit and the door crumbled to the ground.

With the axe clutched tightly between gloved hands, Denmark grinned at him before moving aside.

France was immediately hurtled at by England. The Englishman enclasped him with an iron grip, the both of them falling to the ground.

England quickly helped him into a sitting position once realizing but didn’t let go. France thought he never would. And that would be fine.

He could vaguely sense Norway behind him, unhooking the jacket. Once done, England reluctantly let go of him and helped him shrug the straight jacket off. France finally felt free. Being able to embrace England properly didn’t hurt.

“Mon amour, you are crying,” France laughed lightly, relief flooding his heart. (“ _My love”_ )   

England’s response was to pull France’s hair, making the Frenchman yelp. “Shut up, pervert. Do you know how worried I’ve been?” He said between tears.

France sighed. “Non, I would not know... But I wish you didn’t either...” He gently stroked England’s back as the younger boy cried.

“Hey!” A loud voice made the two turn around. Standing there was the pair’s darling twins, both looking a bit upset, more so America.

France smiled and wordlessly held his arms open, America giving him a big grin before bounding over. That was his only warning before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

“Jeez, your hair is a mess!” The American chuckled loudly, pulling back. “There’s enough grease in here for my car,”

He then turned to Canada. “Come on Mattie!”

The much more timid twin shook his head gently. “But he can’t even see me,”

France opened his arms wide again, looking straight at Canada. The boy froze.

“I can see you Matthieu. Papa can see you,”

That was all it took. Canada rushed forward and embraced him. From what France could see, Canada’s glasses were incredibly fogged up.

Again, France could feel tears soak his top. England, Finland, and Iceland all looked especially confused, bordering on freaked out.

Letting go of Canada, France turned to Norway, the boy had stayed quiet the entire time.

He was still, listening. He then grasped Denmark’s and pulled his shocked lover to the door. Everyone followed, England hanging back to help France. They hobbled over to the door to see an army of medical professions.

Denmark unshouldered his axe again and started swinging at the group, quickly taking out a few people. Sweden joined him, hitting down people with his pole.

France could see Finland standing at the back, covering Iceland and his own eyes like it would help. America stood in front of both England and France.

More footsteps followed and America got ready to fight.

* * *

 

Sweden froze when he saw the large group behind their attackers.

Japan

China

Seborga

Prussia

Germany

Bulgaria and...

Sweden breathed the boy’s name, voice low, “Peter,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who remembers  
> All nations that came  
> -Japan  
> -China  
> -Seborga  
> -Prussia  
> -Germany  
> -Sealand  
> Also  
> -Norway  
> -France  
> -Russia  
> -Romania  
> -Denmark  
> -Sweden


	22. Part 3 - No Wonder No One Heard My Screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't update earlier. I had massive writers' block for this story and was stuck on the first page.
> 
> I have a Twitter now, which I post new chapters and youtube videos. So if it's more convenient for you to get updates from Twitter, follow me. https://twitter.com/Natileroxs
> 
> Title is from the song The Haunting by Set It Off
> 
> Has not been beta read. The first chapters are currently being beta read and fixed.
> 
> A bit shippy this chapter, sorry. It mostly focuses on the side ships in the fic with a few moments for the big ones too. (Sufin, DenNor, Ameripan, CanChi, FrUK,) With some family bonding and Platonic Prussia and France as well as Platonic Sweden and Denmark
> 
> POV does get a bit confusing at points so from now on a double line means change of POV but not time or place. 
> 
> I have an MEP that I'm hosting if anyone is willing to check it out that would be nice  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1QAGT9Q3WA

China was the one who spotted the large heard running towards one of the doors in particular. This definitely peaked Sealand’s interest but it wasn’t him that called the order. It was Japan.

“We should go that way,” The black haired man nodded towards the door. “But we must be careful not to be seen,”

But, with that advice unheard, Prussia bolted off. Germany sighed but followed his brother. The group looked at each other.

“Should we follow those two?” Bulgaria asked, still confused. Seborga and Sealand nodded in time. China reached out and gently (Awkwardly) pet Bulgaria’s shoulder.

The group rushed after the two German brothers, managing to catch up with them quite quickly. Prussia looked a bit miffed but other than that, they were fine.

Everyone headed to the door and were surprised to come to an empty hallway.

But loud noises could be heard further down. Sealand took that as a sign and gestured for the others to follow him.

Seborga grasped Sealand’s hand and pulled him forward, the two soon running hand in hand.

Finally, they found the group of doctors to see them fighting off another group that wasn’t quite visible.

The Italian present pushed Sealand behind him. Japan unsheathed his katana and China pulled out a sword of his own while both Prussia and Germany used more contemporary pistols. Bulgaria, very intelligently, stepped away from the oncoming conflict while simultaneously grabbing Sealand from behind and pulling them to the back of the group.

Seborga shot the Bulgarian a look of thanks before readying his own weapon, a pistol that Germany gave him. It didn’t sit right in his hands and Seborga didn’t look comfortable holding it, but Sealand assumed he was just not used to it.

He didn’t want to think about other reasons the Italian was reluctant to hold a firearm.

Although far away from the fight, Sealand was determined to see if the other group were comprised of nations. He didn’t have to try too hard, as the doctors and nurses were getting mowed down in a barrage of bullets and iron. The second group was barely visible.......

THERE!

Sealand could see America with his bat, swinging wildly. There was his uncle Denmark, accurately knocking down his opponents with grace and his ax.

Then...

“Peter,” It was... It was...

“Pappa!” Sealand cried out and everyone noticed each other. Silently joining together, everyone started fighting harder and harder. Sealand did his best to cheer them on.

“France!” Prussia yelled loudly, prompting the blond to look up.

“Prussia?” The albino nodded and France smiled widely.

Japan froze for an instant, seeing America. He was suddenly tackled and lost sight of the blond haired, blue eyed, American dream.

China jumped in and fought off the one attacking Japan, his eyes darting around distractedly, looking for any sign of his beloved Canadian.

* * *

 

* * *

 

By ten minutes, the fight was getting a bit long to Sweden’s standards. All he wanted was to see his son properly. Looking over to Norway, that’s all he wanted to do as well.

There was only a handful of opponents left, but they all seemed to have a knack for avoiding even the best attacks.

Denmark, while fighting, leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Back to back?” What? They hadn’t done that in hundreds of years, ever since the Kalmar union. Back then it was their signature move, but when the union fell apart, Denmark refused to use it again.

“Are you sure?” Sweden tried to keep his voice quiet. Denmark nodded and spun into action. Sweden lowered himself, barely having enough time to get ready before he felt the familiar weight on his back.

Denmark leaned heavily on Sweden’s back before one of his hands sprung out and pushed his whole body plus his heavy ax into the air. Sweden gave the man an extra push by lifting his back higher to help Denmark flip over him, being held in the air by a single hand balanced on Sweden’s head.

Then they spun, both taking out nurses and doctors until one was left.

The one left attempted to bolt out and was nearly successful if it hadn’t been for the black haired boy at the back of the newcomers. He grasped the back of the doctor's white coat and pulled them back before slamming them into the ground.

Denmark fell straight into Sweden’s arms, where he dropped him to the floor. While Denmark moaned about it, Sweden took off towards Sealand.

His SON

The boy ended up crashing into him first and for the first time, he realized he was physically shorter (and younger) then his son. Now that was weird.

“Pappa! I’m so happy to see you!” The boy grasped him tightly and for a minute Sweden really missed his height and wished to just pick the boy up again.

* * *

* * *

 

Once the commotion died down, China’s eyes darted around, searching. Where was he?

“Y-You!” The echo of a Canadian accent broke through all the noise and China turned to see him.

Him.

His love.

Out of all the years he’d lived, only the lone and quiet Canadian had managed to charm him.

Shoulder length blond hair that hung in slight waves, eyes dark and mysterious but with just enough kindness to give the boy a calm and welcoming aura, the smell of maple syrup and pine made China’s heart flutter.

“Canada,” He whispered, hope high in his heart. The look he gained made that hope shatter into thousands of pieces.

Confusion. There was no recognition, no relief, no love. Just...

Confusion.

Only just now did China realize that his love just...

Didn’t remember him...

* * *

* * *

 

Alfred knew he’d seen the man somewhere during the battle. The one from his dreams.

He was 100% sure they’d locked eyes before the man had been tackled and Alfred himself was forced to keep on fighting.

Wait... was that?

There!

“Hey!” He yelled, gaining the man’s attention.

“A-America-san?”

Huh? This guy called him that too? Was he one of Lukas’ friends?

The Japanese man turned around and was about to walk away, defeated, when Alfred sprung on him.

“Ah!”

“Where you going, dude? And call me Al, America sounds weird,” He laughed and the blackette smiled at him, an honest genuine smile.

“What’s your name, anyway?”

The smile disappeared.

* * *

* * *

 

 “France! There you are!” Prussia yelled. The blond grinned and made his way towards Prussia, stepping around the winding maze of bodies.

“Prussia, you came?” The albino nodded quickly, smirking.

“Of course, I’ve been looking for you for YEARS! Can’t have just me as the BTT,”

France looked confused before his eyes widened. “You mean... you mean you still haven’t found Spain?”

Prussia bit his lip. “Uh... yeah. He’s been gone for over 40 years now. We haven’t given up per say... but it’s almost impossible to look if you can’t just ask a nation if another nation is in their country. We have to do it the hard way,”

France sighed softly and leaned into Prussia.

* * *

* * *

Norway saw Sweden embracing Sealand and...

He bolted towards them, for a second casting his eyes on Denmark to check he was okay. Sweden and Sealand were just pulling away from each other when Norway crashed into Sealand.

“N-Norway!” His voice was wobbly, close to tears. Norway’s eyes widened and he hugged the boy tighter.

Denmark picked himself off the ground and enveloped both of them, Norway only glaring at him for a second before sighing and relaxing into the embrace. Sealand brightened even more.

When Sweden joined them, holding them all gently, it really seemed as if they were at the top of the world.

But then it finally dawned on them.

“Lillebror...” Norway sighed, looking over at the boy, who was peeking over his own hands.

“Mamma...” Sealand bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes slightly and they all looked down. Sweden refused to even look in his wife’s direction, instead, grasping Sealand’s hand and squeezing it.

* * *

* * *

 

Arthur felt... unsure.

The scene around him, people embracing others, tears and laughter. It was all so... foreign.

Only Francis had ever hugged him like that. Francis and... his brothers.

Kyle and Jonathan. They weren’t apart of the large group, were they. And that’s what made Arthur unsure. Unsure if he should be celebrating with the rest of them because all he saw were a few familiar faces in a sea of strangers.

Francis laughed with an albino Arthur had never seen before. Lukas and Mathias hugged with Berwald and another boy. Alfred chatted with a blackette who spoke little and barely smiled.

Japan.

Wait, what? What did the country of Japan have to do with the boy? Maybe it was because he looked Japanese.

But then again, Alfred was almost stereotypically American, Francis was almost obnoxiously French; Vladimir was from Romania and he himself was pretty British.

What a coincidence that Lukas called them those names and said they embodied the country. Because nearly everyone visibly appeared as a walking stereotype of their ethnicity.

Even Gilbert over there was radiating Prussian vibes, Yao in traditional Chinese dress and Kiku with his reserved demeanor and patient atmosphere...

Kiku? Gilbert? Yao? Who?

* * *

 

_“...All I want is my freedom! I’m no longer a child! Nor your little brother! From now on, consider me... Independent!” Alfred stood on the other side of the battlefield. He could feel the tears pouring down his face, mixing with the rain that drenched him to the bone. His eyes were damp and puffy. He rose his bayonet musket anyway._

_“I won’t allow it! You idiot!” He shouted, despite how it pained him. “Why can’t you follow anything through to the end!!”_

* * *

 

_Francis and his hands brushed against each other. The Frenchman grinned, his blue tunic long and flowy._

_“You would look good in this!” The elder boy insisted, patting the hem of his tunic. He shook his head quickly._

_“Me in a long ‘French’ tunic. No way,” Francis frowned. “But you look good in it,” The elder boy brightened and stood, twirling around._

_“I-I do? I do!” He couldn’t tell if Francis was actually self-conscious or if it was all a ploy to gain compliments._

_He did it anyway. “Out of everyone, only you can work that dress that well,”_

* * *

 

_"Alfred!” He yelled, the younger boy giving him a single glance before climbing higher._

_“Alfred, get down from there! It’s dangerous!”_

_“Ohonhon, seems you’re having a little bit of trouble there, dear Arthur,” Francis wandered over to them, Matthew following quickly with his hands pressed hard down at his skirt as for it to not flip up._

_Matthew?_

_Was that... Alfred’s brother? The one that_

_WASN’T REAL!_

_Huh?_

_Wasn’t real?_

_How would Matthew not be real?_

_He was real as day._

_He’s... He’s your son._

_Both of them are._

* * *

 

Matthew almost tripped as he was tackled from behind. His mind almost immediately flickered to ‘ _Alfred_ ’ or ‘ _Francis_ ’ or maybe even ‘ _Lukas_ ’ but never...

Never _Arthur_

“A-Arthur?” Francis’ eyes darted over to them and he stepped away from whoever he was currently talking to.

Matthew turned around to see Arthur with tears in his eyes, small, almost insignificant tears, but they were still there.

“En-gland?” Francis asked carefully before being almost pushed to the floor with the weight of Arthur.

“Damn stupid frog!” The blond cursed as Francis brushed his hair back, shock as much evident on his face as the small seeds of hope.

Matthew felt this was a private moment but he couldn’t stop watching.

“England? Is that you?”

“What do you think?!” Arthur hissed. Francis laughed loudly, the air lighter.

“T-Thank goodness,” His voice was choked.

* * *

 

Liet’s sigh could probably be heard from across the continent. Latvia was probably shivering because of it. Poland had just been handing in their hotel when Liet returned with a phone in hand.

They’d only just arrived in this city a few days ago, Germany had set it up. Before they’d been camping out in random towns around the capital, hiding away from other nations because he didn’t want Prussia to know he was still around. He had assumed everyone else either thought he’d gone home (Which back then was unlikely but it was the right conclusion) or hung around somewhere else.  

Now that everyone knew he and Liet were there, and not willing to leave, the two of them stayed in town, much closer to everyone else.

Poland wanted to like go save Icelandia and Rosja himself but Liet – and that pretty boy Sealand, who was hard to say no to – insisted that it was too dangerous and that the others were perfectly capable.

Well, they seemed to be taking their sweet ass time.

 “They say they’ve found Iceland,” Liet broke the silence. Poland should have felt elated, but something about Liet’s tone, face, made Poland uneasy.

“But...” He gulped loudly.

“He doesn’t remember us...”

* * *

 

Belguim kicked her feet. Smoke rose and twisted around in the air as if dancing by itself.

Netherlands drew the pipe from his mouth.

“I thought you would be happy,” Ned’s voice was low, thick.

“Maybe... Seychelles may be back, but there is still someone missing...” Belguim put her head in her hands. Netherland’s placed his pipe to his lips before adjusting it. It sat there for a short time before he removed it again.

“I guess,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe... just maybe... I went overboard with the sad stuff. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> I originally had next to nothing planned for this chapter and now it's this. 
> 
> But here you go. Not the original ending but we'll get to that next chapter. Be glad I didn't leave you on too much of a cliffhanger. If it was the original ending, oh boy would you be screaming.
> 
> I wanted to know, do you guys want some brotp Asakiku or nah?
> 
> In the first flashback, all dialogue was taken directly from the script -  
> https://unitlost.deviantart.com/art/Hetalia-English-Dub-Episode-20-444757353


	23. Part 3  - I See How You Get Ideas of How I Really Came To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Springtrap Finale by GroundBreaking
> 
> I know this took forever but here it is. I've been working on a history essay so I've only just gotten around to typing this up.
> 
> Also, if there is any fanart of this please comment the link. I'd love to see it. 
> 
> I apologise for the self-promotion but I have some Hetalia and Multifandom MEPs which have lots of places open. If you could check them out, that'd be nice.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1QAGT9Q3WA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBEEnBYfeT8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ff9ipgBVC4  
> My friend also has a multifandom one you should check out.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40w4HWaiDVg

Sealand woke up to the realization that something was very wrong.

Oh, yes, of course, something was very wrong. Because he didn’t remember falling asleep. All he remembered was everyone and then...

“Look who finally woke up,” a voice came from beside him and Sealand froze. He knew he remembered that voice from somewhere. He turned his head and his eyes met another.

_“Oh, you,”_

* * *

 

Their feet were heavy on the ground, steps making loud echoes as they hit. They’d all taken off towards the front and while they were making quick ground, Sealand could hear people coming. He then felt Denmark loop arms with him and turn him down a side hall.

“Hey!” Sealand exclaimed, about to complain before he noticed the serious look on Denmark’s face.

It’d been a long time since he’d seen that.

They stopped and turned around to see Norway, Pappa, Mamma, Iceland, England, Japan, Germany, and Seborga. They’d managed to get separated from the others.

Germany held his finger to his lips and looked around the corner before ushering them back. Sealand sunk to the back of the group and despite his efforts, he couldn’t see past everyone.

“Seb-“

He froze. A hand covered his mouth.

His head felt weird. Black spots appeared in his vision. He moved, tried to reach out to Seborga, to someone, to anyone. In his head, he was screaming, but he couldn’t speak.

_Turn Around. TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND, PLEASE!_

He could only see blurry figures but he needed to get free. He reached out blindly until his arms fell limp at his sides and his eyes flickered open and closed.

His mind went blank and Seborga turned around.

* * *

 

“No!” Seborga screamed. He clambered over the group, trying to get to Sealand. The boy’s body lay on the ground, although quickly picked up by the obvious perpetrator, a man in a police uniform.

Norway ran after the quickly retreating figure, followed closely by Denmark and Sweden. Finland and Iceland looked a little more reluctant but ended up following, only because of England’s hands dragging them along.

Seborga made to join them only to be held back by Japan and Germany.

“Let go!” He yelled but their grip was like steel. Germany picked him up even as he clawed at his arm and hands, repeating the words.

_Let me go. Let me go. Let me GO!_

* * *

 

“You’re quick,”

Sealand scrunched his nose up. “If I can remember, your name was officer Ryan, right? The one who I met when Norway stabbed himself,”

“I underestimated you, kid. For not being a nation, you are good,” He smirked.

“I am too a _nation_!” Sealand growled out through gritted teeth.

“Sure, I believe you, _kid_. Why do you think we grabbed you in the first place?” Sealand was torn between looking smug and pissed off and chose to go with the latter.

“How many others are like me?” He asked. Officer Ryan looked down at him.

“Twenty-two,” He smirked. “Though you would know some, wouldn’t you?” He grasped Sealand’s shoulders. “Where are the rest of you?!”

“I don’t know!” Sealand struggled out of Officer Ryan’s grip.

He chuckled. “What about that little _girlfriend_ of yours? What was her name? Jenny?”

“What about her? And she is definitely not my girlfriend,” Sealand snapped.

“Ah, yes, you’re more preoccupied with your pretty boy toy Seborga. Oh, your darlin’ Romeo. _Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo,_ ”

“Shut up!”

“As for your previous question, what not about her? She’s pretty special to you, isn’t she?”

“She’s my best friend, of course, she’s special!” Sealand would have crossed his arms if he could.

“How long has she been your friend?”

“Since I started high school...”

“Really? Are you sure? What if I was to say you’d known her for much longer then that?” Sealand shifted in his seat.

“What do you mean?” His voice was quiet.

Officer Ryan circled him, a snide smirk making its way onto his face. “What would you say to the notion that your precious little Jenny is much more like you then you think,”

Sealand’s eyes widened. He’d finally realized, and by the look on Officer Ryan’s face, he knew.

“Wy,”

“Correct, my boy.” Officer Ryan’s eyes then narrowed. He walked forward. “Now, I was wondering how on earth did you manage to get past so many guards.”

Sealand felt the colour drain from his face.

* * *

 

Alfred followed after Francis and some others he hadn’t been introduced to yet. Francis referred to them as “China” and “Prussia”. He guessed they were countries or nations like them, but it still felt weird to refer to them as that.

They’d lost a lot of others, such as Lukas and Arthur, but he was sure they were just fine.

Hopefully.

“Uh, so what’s your name?” A voice came from beside him. The dark-haired boy, who didn’t seem to be too close with the others, sidled up next to him.

“Alfred,” He found himself replying quickly.

“I’m Nikolai,” The boy introduced and Alfred let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god,” Alfred smiled. “So, dude, what brings you here?”

“I was looking for Vladimir,” Nikolai sighed and then was suddenly grabbed by the albino in their group.

“The vampire’s missing? Let’s go then!” The guy groaned and pulled Nikolai down a separate hall.

Although disappointed, Alfred continued on. He felt freedom only a step away. Matthew grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it.

He blinked.

Everything blurred.

And then he knew why.

* * *

 

_“Where is he?!”_

_“He was here before, Sir,”_

_“He’s gone! Find him!”_

_“Why, Sir?”_

_“Because he’s burning down the fucking building. That’s why.”_

* * *

 

_“Hockey’s better,”_

_“Nah, I’m not a big fan. Football’s where it’s at,”_

_“American football?”_

_“Is there anything else?”_

_“Yes, yes there is.”_

_“Haha, don’t be silly, Canada.”_

* * *

_"So, it’s second name then first name?”_

_“Uh, yes? Family name and then given name,”_

_“That’s weird,”_

_“For you, it is. For me, it is normal,”_

_“Jones F Alfred?”_

“Ah,” _Laughter “It sounds so strange with your name, Alfred-san.”_

_“Hmm... but it works for your name. Honda Kiku has a ring to it,”_

_“Step back, Sir!”_

_“No! Let me through!”_

_“Sir, you can’t!”_

_“But... but he- I love him!”_

_“Sir, please!”_

* * *

 

He barely noticed the tears on his cheeks, eyes searching. He looked down to his hand.

“Canada,” He breathed. The other looked up and their eyes met.

“America,”

* * *

 

_"Why are you doing this, they’re just KIDS!”_

_“No, they’re not. They never were,”_

_“But-“_

_“Shut up, or you’ll suffer the same fate as them,”_

_“You can’t be serious!”_

_“I’m dead serious,”_

* * *

 

Nikolai wasn’t sure about this. Something in him just didn’t trust the guy but he knew Vladimir so he’d suck it up for that. Didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed at the vampire jab the guy had made earlier.

He’d heard someone call the guy “Prussia” and another say “Gilbert” so he went with the latter.

“Where are we going, Gilbert?” He tried to keep his voice even. The albino didn’t even flinch at the name.

“To find your buddy, Romania,”

“Why are you calling him that?” Gilbert stopped. “The country name thing is creeping me out,”

“...Uh...” Gilbert was frozen. “You mean you still don’t remember anything and no one has explained it to you?”

“No,”

“Well... Scheisse... Ah, should I wait or do you need to know now?” Gilbert looked at him for a minute before straightening up. “No, the awesome me doesn’t have the time to explain. Let’s just go find, uh, what human name is he going by at the moment? Vlad-something?” 

“Vladimir,” Nikolai asked, mentally noting to ask about the whole country thing _later_.

“He’s gone by others before. But I guess I’ve heard _that_ one before,” 

They rounded a corner and ran into a bunch of Police Officers. Gilbert grabbed him and turned him around.

Instead, they turned into a different hall full of white doors with very small windows. Gilbert randomly peered into one and grinned. “First time’s a charm, huh? Found him,” He knocked on the window and then ducked as Nikolai took a look for himself and found his eyes meeting Vladimir’s.  

Gilbert fiddled with the door handle for a few seconds before managing to get it open and Nikolai went inside. Vladimir struggled in his bindings but didn’t look the least bit scared. He was almost calm. Nikolai gently embraced Vladimir and the boy leaned into him, breathing slowly with relief on his face. That was until he saw Gilbert.  

“Well then, look what the cat dragged in,” Vladimir snarled at him. Gilbert smirked.

“I wouldn’t be too cocky, I’m the awesome person that’s rescuing you,” Nikolai ignored them and untied Vladimir’s restraints, helping the boy up.  

“Come on, we’ve got to go,” Gilbert’s voice was suddenly much more serious.  

* * *

 

Poland glared at the car in front of him. “Come on! Hurry up!” Lithuania sighed softly. 

“It’s a traffic jam; one person can’t just fix everything. You have to wait,”  

“This is like, seriously annoying,” Poland crossed his arms and buried his face in Lithuania’s lap. “I just want to get there already!”

“I know,” Lithuania gently ran his fingers through Poland’s hair. “I know,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all you Wy x Sealand shippers out there. I'm just not a big fan of it. 
> 
> So... a lot happened. 
> 
> Sorry Sealand, my poor baby, why do I do this to you?   
> Seborga just wants his boyfriend back. And finally, I get to make a joke about Seborga's headcanon name Romeo.   
> Alfred and Matthew remember and stuff.   
> Who are those guys talking? Hmm...
> 
> Flashbacks are as follows. 1 is the burning of Washington or more specifically the White House, you Americans would know more about it then I would. 2 is just Matt and Al talking 'bout sport and shit. 3 is Alfred and Kiku. 4 is after Hiroshima and Nagasaki. I don't like writing too much on big events like that but it's a big angsty point in the Ameripan ships so I couldn't leave it out. 
> 
> If anyone knows about Japanese ordering with Western names, tips would be appreciated. I tried to look it up and tended to find conflicting answers so I didn't put too much in. 
> 
> My personal favorite chapter is coming up soon. Half of it is written and my god it is sooo good.
> 
> Originally I wasn't a big fan of Lietpol but it has grown on me. I like them in a group better though.


	24. Part 3 - They Still Know You Haven't Left Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this. I had a massive writers block for this one story for ages and feel so happy now that it's here. 
> 
> Don't count on chapters coming quickly but I will finish this. I promise.

“Peter!” Denmark cried as they ran through the hall, Norway’s breathing heightening. He huffed slightly as they turned the corner before he found himself in the air. He stared up to see Denmark’s strained grin, his arms under Norway’s body, holding him up.

 

“Denmark,” Norway hissed, glaring. “This isn’t the time.”

 

“I can move quicker this way,” Denmark responded rapidly, running even faster than before. They both then felt Emil grab the back of Denmark’s coat, which had been returned to him by Germany.

 

“Wait!” He cried out, breathing heavily. Tino echoed his sentiment but Sweden moved to mirror the action Denmark had taken. That was until Tino screamed as he was grabbed from behind and tossed back. Emil’s grip tightened. Norway reached his arm out but then Emil’s grasp loosened and he crumpled to the ground, face frozen in shock as he realised he was paralysed.

 

“Let me down, Denmark!” Norway growled, deep and entirely pissed off. Yet Denmark shook his head and continued on.

 

“We’re outnumbered, Lukas,” He hissed. Norway stiffened at the use of his human name. He then started struggling against Denmark as he kept running, crying out for his brother.

 

Denmark looked over to Sweden and nodded. “Keep going!” Sweden frowned grimly yet complied.

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

He adjusted his glasses and she flashed him a smile, legs dangling from the counter as another, younger man cried out. “Why are we doing this?! They’re just kids!”

 

“No,” She cut in. “They’re not.” She then pressed her lips together. “Come with me, sweetie. Come see what your ‘sweet’ ‘innocent’ little patient really is,” She hopped down and pulled the younger man by his collar out of the room.

 

The single person left in the room clenched his teeth, taking his glasses and placing them on the counter to rub his eyes. “Fuck.”

 

Emil awoke to shaking. As his vision cleared, a figure slowly formed, first a blur and then detail made itself known. “Tino?” He mumbled, staring up at him. The older boy nodded and reached his hand out to help Emil up, who took it gratefully. “Where do you suppose we are?”

 

“I’ve barely moved from where we are now, but it looks like just an empty hallway. I’m pretty sure we’re still in the hospital.”

 

“I guess,” Emil hummed and reached out, running his hand along the wall. He moved further down the hall and found himself face to face with a door.

 

“It’s a door...” Tino muttered from behind Emil. The younger boy tentatively held out a hand and brushed his knuckles against the wood before knocking.

 

“Hello?”

 

They heard movement from behind the door and then a banging noise began admitting from the door. The two jumped in fright, moving a fair few feet away.  Then the noise ceased, a quiet voice coming through the wood. “Hello?”

 

They both let out a sigh of relief. Emil moved back to the door, attempting to twist the handle. Nothing happened. “Can you open the door?” He asked and the voice replied with a soft ‘no’. “Well I think it’s locked from my side, so is there anything you could use to get out?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, we’ll stand back and let you try,” Emil held his arm out and begun moving backward, pushing Tino back with him. More banging. The door started to budge, rattling a little. Tino shook behind Emil. The latter gave him a look of reassurance. The handle fell to the ground and silence befell the hall again. Then the door opened, the hinges letting out a quiet creak.

 

The person standing in the doorway was massive. They cast a giant shadow that crept across the ground and up the walls. As they came into sight, more features became apparent. They were male, that much was certain. He had a round, sweet face and ash blond hair with striking purple eyes.

 

“Ivan?” Tino let out a whimper when the man smiled.

 

“Tino! Emil! You came!” He held what looked like a faucet pipe. Tino suddenly looked back down the hall but Ivan was too busy drawing Emil into a bear hug. Emil shrugged him off.

 

“They’ll be here soon,” Tino murmured. “We should go,” He motioned down the hall.

 

“Go where?” Ivan frowned and followed as Tino and Emil made their way to the end of the hall.

 

“Lukas said something about people waiting for us outside,” Tino explained as he peeked around the corner.

 

“Outside?”

 

“Oh my god!” Emil suddenly screamed and Ivan pushed forward, standing in front of them. “They’re coming!

 

They were like savages, attacking with any weapon they could get their hands on. They were mindless, merciless and insane. A few even had guns, shooting with next to no precision. While Emil lingered behind, Ivan stormed forward, taking them out quickly. Tino, scared but attempting to be brave, picked up a rifle from a fallen attacker and the minute it touched his fingers, he seemed to freeze.

 

Emil wasn’t sure what had happened but it couldn’t have been good.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh no,” Nikolai turned to see a figure holding him back by his scarf. The fabric tightened around his throat and his assailant pulled him backward.

 

“Bulgaria!” Vladimir shouted.

 

“Let go,” Came Nikolai’s strangled response. “Let me go!” He began to claw at his neck, attempting to loosen it but it wouldn’t even budge. Gilbert rushed over and went to kick the guy in the head before Nikolai screamed.

 

“Let go!”

 

_“Don’t do this!”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I can help you!”_

_“I can’t let you. Just. Don’t watch. Please.”_

_“You-“_

_“I’m so sorry.”_

The fabric ripped. The ends, ruined, hung down his back. Vladimir grasped his hand and took off while Gilbert knocked the guy out before catching up.

 

_“Don’t – PLEASE!”_

_“I’m sorry, but I have to.”_

_“You’ll never come back!”_

_“I don’t plan to. You’re better off –“_

_“Don’t say that!”_

_“Get off. Leave! I-I don’t want you to- “_

The young Nikolai disappeared and all that was left was an age-old, war-torn, Bulgaria.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Stand down! You may have numbers but you will not win!” The boy, with fair hair and snow white clothes, almost blended into the battlefield._

_“This is war, child.”_

_“You are younger and much less experienced then I,” He shook his head. “This is not your fight, nor mine. Leave my country.”_

_“No.”_

_“Fine, but know this. You will lose.”_

 

* * *

 

 

_"We will fight together! ‘Till the very end!” The blue-eyed man cried. The blond boy smiled next to his stoic friend._

_“We will.”_

 

* * *

 

 

_“My child, go to sleep.”_

 

_“I don’t want to!”_

_“You have to.”_

_“I just want to be one of you!”_

_He holds the child tight. “I know. I know."_

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit! Get away!” Emil put his hands out as a barrier. A loud bang. The attacker fell to the ground and Emil blinked. Tino stood there, gun raised. The younger boy breathed heavily.

 

Tino smiled. “I’m back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks for Finland go Winter War, Kalmar Union, and a little Mama Finland Baby Sealand fluff. 
> 
> Any questions, leave them down in the comments.


End file.
